Life with the Hummel-Abrams
by Flutebandgeek
Summary: The girls are starting to grow up before their daddies eyes Artie and Kurt see the girls babble, crawl, talk and walk mostly they are growing up, so are they up to the challenge of raising another baby. Look into Hummel-Abrams family album to take a peak at how Elizabeth, Madeline, Alexis, and Kristin are growing up and becoming little girls
1. Crawling and Babbling

**I kept my promise didn't I and have a sequel up of **_**Something not right**_** well this story is going to pick up at where the girls are going to start to babble, and everything else. Basically it's going to be Artie and Kurt's first year with the girls. Enough of me talking on with the story.**

**Babbling and crawling**

Lizzy was five months old and Madeline Alexis, and Kristin were three months old and Kurt was worries that Lizzy didn't start to babble yet

Artie darling I'm worried that Lizzy hasn't started to babble yet

Don't worry sweetie she will babble soon enough Artie says coming into the family room to watch the girls play

I know she will Kurt says

Thank you Maddy for the toy Artie says when Maddy handed him a toy

Ba ba ba ba ba ba Maddy says

Oh my goodness gracious Maddy you talking a little bit Artie says picking her up and hugging her

Ba b aba Alexis and Kristin both say at the same time

I take it all three are hungry for lunch Kurt says as he goes out to the kitchen to heat up some baby food for the girls

Yup Artie says picking up Madeline and setting her in her chair that is in the small table Burt made for the girls to eat from

Ba ba ba Lizzy finally says

Well Kurt you got your wish Lizzy finally started to babble Artie says strapping Alexis in next to Maddy

I guess she finally did she was waiting for her sisters to catch up to her that's all Kurt says strapping Lizzy on the other side of Maddy

I guess so Artie says strapping Kristin in on the other side of Alexis

Are you going to feed them or am I Kurt asks from the kitchen

I will Artie says parking his wheelchair in the curved opening of the table and locking his brakes

Good while you feed them I can get started on the wash Kurt says bringing Artie the bowl of steamed veggies and a fruit for the girls

Okay Lizzy here comes the airplane coming in for a landing Artie says spooning up some veggies for her to eat

Lizzy opens her mouth and accepts the bite

You like that Lizzy bear Artie asks her as he feeds Madeline

Ya ya ya Lizzy says nodding her head

Artie feeds the girls their lunch and they really liked the veggies and the fruit

Stay there girls daddy will be back with your milk so you can wash it down Artie says taking the empty bowl to the kitchen

Artie returns a few minutes later with four bottles of milk, and the girls drank their milk happily, and afterwards all four let out some good burps

Okay let daddy wipe your mouths, and take you guys out so you girls can go back to playing in the room Artie says as he begins to wipe all four girls mouths and unstrap them from their seats

Artie put Lizzy and Alexis by the learning table. And Maddy and Kristin over by the two toy piano's play gym's

While he was wiping off the table from lunch he could hear the girl's interact with each other in the other room.

Man the girls are babbling up a storm aren't they Kurt says coming back into the kitchen

Yes they are they even talked during lunch for some reason Artie says washing the bowl and the bottles

Suddenly there was a cry from the other room

Coming Artie and Kurt say at the same time

When Kurt and Artie entered the room they see Alexis on the floor crying her eyes out

Alexis sweetie are you okay Artie says picking her up

Elizabeth did you push your sister down from the activity table Kurt asks her

Ya ya Elizabeth says

You know that's not nice Kurt says scolding her

Elizabeth hangs her head down low

Does Alexis have any bleeding or anything Kurt asks Artie

Yes right here above her eye Artie says

Elizabeth that was bad I am going to have you play alone for a little bit until you learn to play nice with your sisters Kurt says putting her next to the rings

Come on Alexis let's get you fixed up Artie says making his way to the bathroom with her

Are papa's girl's making music Kurt asks Maddy and Alexis

Ya ya the both of them say together

Okay Alexis this is going to sting Artie says putting the antiseptic on the cotton ball that was going to go on her forehead

Alexis cries harder

Daddy told you it was going to sting he says throwing the cotton ball away

Now to put some Neosporin on and then a band-age then you are as good as new he says

Alexis sat as still as can be as Artie put on a Barbie bandage

There we go all done that wasn't so bad now was it he asks her

She shakes her head and sniffles

Let's go back to papa and your sisters he says turning off the bathroom light and heading back into the family room

Hey Alexis did daddy fix you up Kurt asks her

She nods

I think I am just going to hold her for the time being Artie says

Do you want me to bring her a toy over Kurt asks

Yes that would be great Artie says

Kurt brings Artie the talking lapPup for Alexis to play with

Here we go sweetie Kurt says giving her the toy

Alexis had fun playing with her daddy in his lap

Lizzy and Alexis played until they fell asleep Maddy and Kristin stayed up and made music on the pianos

I think we have some music prodigies on our hand Kurt says to Artie

I believe we do Kurt I believe we do I think when they get older I'm thinking of having them play some musical instruments, and maybe having them take singing lessons Artie says

That's why I love you Kurt says leaning in for a kiss

I love you too Artie says kissing him back

(three months later)

Maddy was playing in the toy room with her sisters when she saw a toy out of the corner of her eyes that she wanted, so she started crawling the toy

Oh my goodness Maddy your crawling Artie says passing by the playroom

Maddy forgets about the toy and crawls to her daddy

Come to daddy sweetheart he says holding out his hands for her

Maddy crawls towards her daddy

Daddy so proud of you Maddy Artie says kissing her

Soon Kristin and Alexis sees that Maddy crawled to daddy, so they decide to try it out

I guess it's a three for one day huh Maddy he says when he sees Alexis and Kristin follow behind Maddy

Maddy I'm going to sit you down while I get your sisters he says kissing her and sitting her on the floor

Kristin reached daddy first then it was Alexis

Besides you being small at your birth you caught up to your sisters in no time Artie says picking Kristin up and kissing her really quick before putting her down so he can kiss Alexis

Kurt comes home from the pediatricians with Lizzy

Kurt you won't believe what just happened while you were away Artie says coming into the kitchen with Kristin on his lap while Maddy and Alexis followed behind him

The other three crawled for the first time Kurt takes a guess

You're right Artie says

Papa so proud of you three he is going to take you to the toy store later to pick out a toy Kurt says getting on the floor with the girls

Did Lizzy crawl at the pediatrician Artie asks

Yes she did Kurt says

I went to go get a magazine to read, and Lizzy follows behind me on all fours going to the toy bin he says getting a tea out of the fridge

So we got o baby-proof the house now Artie says

Yes we do we will do it tonight while the girls sleep Kurt says

**Review please**


	2. Maddy's first broken bone and talking

Maddy's first broken bone/talking

Kurt and Artie decided to have an artificial Christmas tree for the girl's first Christmas. Artie strung the color lights on the tree while Kurt put the tree topper on top. Once the girls woke up from their nap Kurt and Artie sat them on the couch in the family room, so they could watch the girl's eyes light up

It's hard to believe it's the girl's first Christmas Kurt says

It feels like I have just given birth to them Artie says with a chuckle

You like the tree girls Kurt asks picking Maddy up and putting her on his lap

Ya she says clapping her hands

How about you Lizzy do you like the tree Artie asks

Ya she says clapping her hands

I guess the girls like the tree Kurt says picking up Kristin

I believe they do Artie says

Whoa little girl I think somebody needs a diaper change Kurt says taking Kristin to Maddy's and her room to change her

I think somebody else a rippey diappey Artie says picking up Alexis and taking her to her room to be change

While Kurt and Artie were away to change the other two Maddy climbed down from the couch and crawled over to one of the toys to occupy herself while her father's were out and Lizzy got down soon after and crawled over by her sister to the toy that she was playing with, and ripped it from her hands causing Maddy to cry

Elizabeth did you take that toy away from your sister while she was playing with Kurt asks setting Kristin by the toy piano

Elizabeth gives her papa a mean look, and hits Madeline for no good reason cause her to howl now

Elizabeth Rose what did I tell you about hitting Kurt says scolding her

What happen Artie asks coming back into the family room with a happy Alexis

Lizzy decided to take away a toy from Maddy who was playing with it at the time causing her to cry

This time Artie disciplined her while Kurt rocked Maddy in his arms trying to calm her down

Elizabeth you are in big trouble now Artie says picking her up and taking her to her room for punishment.

Thank you Alexis you are a good sister Kurt says when Alexis brings Maddy a toy to play with

Does your arm hurt Maddy Kurt asks her

She response with a nod

Don't worry papa going to fix it and make it better he says going into the kitchen to get an ice pack for Maddy's arm

Elizabeth what you did was wrong we don't hit others do you understand Artie says to her

She nods her head

Daddy going to sit you in time-out for five minutes until you think about what you did He says firmly strapping her into her bumper chair that was in the corner

Alexis don't hit Kristin do you hear me Kurt says raising his voice at her

Alexis dropped the toy and went back to playing with another toy

Thank you Kurt says rocking Maddy in his arms

Oh my goodness Maddy your arm is swelling up Kurt says in shock

Artie can you come here please Kurt calls from the family room

Sure sweetie what's wrong he asks coming back with Lizzy strapped in her chair

Maddy arm is swelling up and I'm afraid her arm is broken Kurt says hysterical

Okay darling don't panic I'll take her to the hospital Artie says picking up a very unhappy Madeline

Can you handle the other three or do you want me to take one with me Artie asks Kurt

It's best if you take one with you Kurt says

Okay I'll take Kristin with me leaving you with Lizzy and Alexis Artie says getting Maddy's shoes and coat on

Sounds like a plan to me Kurt says getting Kristin ready

Come on sweetie pie let's get you checked out Artie says putting Maddy on his lap and heading out to the van

Okay baby girl you are going to go with daddy to the hospital to get your sister checked out Kurt says strapping Kristin's shoes on her and putting her coat on

Okay Artie here's Kristin Kurt says handing Kristin to Artie

Come on baby girl you can sit next to your sister to help keep her company Artie says buckling her in

On the way to the hospital Artie could hear Maddy and Kristin in the back babbling to each other. When he reached the hospital he unbuckled both girls and put them in the stroller that was in the van, and headed towards the entrance to the Emergency room

My six month old daughter was playing with a toy when her sister hit her, and maybe her arm might be broken Artie says to the receptionist

Okay sir if you step through these doors we'll get her registered, and have her go through triage the receptionist said

Artie told her all the information that she needed to admit Madeline

The nurse that Madeline had in triage was really nice, and escorted the trio to an exam room. While they were waiting for Maddy to get her arm x-rayed she said her first word

Dada Madeline says

Maddy did you say your first word Artie asks her

Dada dada she says again

Soon Kristin says her first word as well

Dada Kristin says

That's for my Christmas gift this year girls he says kissing the both of both on their forehead

Soon one of the x-ray techs cam and got Maddy to take her down to x-ray

Dad you coming to the tech asks Artie nicely

Yeah I'm coming he says as he unlocks his breaks and is right behind the tech

Dada dada Maddy cries out

I'm right here Maddy girl I'm just behind you that's all Artie says following right behind with Kristin on his lap

Since Artie had Kristin he wasn't allowed in the x-ray room with Maddy, but she kept crying for her daddy so the tech let Artie in the room with Kristin. Luckily they had a spare chair that Artie could sit Kristin on while he held Maddy while she got x-ray taken

Okay Maddy you have to be still, and not move your arm while the picture is being taken okay sweetie Artie says to her

When the tech moved her arm, so she could take another picture she moved her arm before the picture was even took.

Maddy sweetie watch daddy he says as he lays his one arm on the table so the tech could take a picture it.

Maddy saw it wasn't too bad, so she tried to hold her arm still while Artie played with her to keep her occupied

There we go all done Artie says in a sing song voice as he puts her back on his lap, and he heads over to get Kristin who sat there quietly

One of the techs pushes Artie back to the room while he waits on the results of Madeline x-ray

Okay sweetie girl daddy is going to put you and your sister on the hospital bed while he calls papa Artie says putting Maddy and Kristin on the bed

Hey darling Artie says when Kurt picks up the phone

Hey Kurt says with a sigh

What's wrong Kurt Artie asks

Oh I feel it should be me being with Maddy bug instead of you Kurt says

You can still come you can ask your dad or Finn to watch the girls while you come to the hospital Artie says

Finn could watch the girls while we are at the hospital I'm going to give him a call Kurt says hanging up the phone

You hear that girl's papa going to come and stay with us Artie says putting his phone back into his pocket

When Kristin hears this she smiles as big as can big, and Maddy began to fuss again

What's wrongs Maddy bear does your arm hurt Artie asks

Kristin do you want daddy to sing you a song as well Artie asks her

Dada dada she says clapping her hands

Do you want daddy to sing you _Beauty and the Beast _for you guys

Artie sings both girls the song and both Kristin and Maddy begin to close their eyes

Hey Kurt Artie says in a whisper

Hey Kurt says back

Did Finn come and look after Lizzy and Alexis Artie asks

Yeah, so where do we stand with little Maddy over here Kurt asks

Well we are just waiting on the x-ray Artie says rocking a sleeping Maddy in his arms

Oh Kurt says rocking Kristin in his arms

You won't believe what Maddy and Kristin said Artie says

Their first words Kurt guesses

Yeah they both said dada Artie says

That's great Kurt says

I think they have inherited my intelligence Artie says giggling

I think so too Kurt says

Good evening I'm Dr. Flowers are you Madeline's parents the doctor asks

Yes we are Artie and Kurt say together

While looking at Madeline's x-ray she has a break in her left arm Dr. Flowers says

Does that mean she has to wear a cast Artie asks the doctor

Yes it does, she needs to wear it for three weeks Dr. Flowers says

Will she have it off on Christmas eve Kurt asks

Yes her orthopedist can take it off Christmas eve, so if you wake her up the doctor can put the cast on her Dr. Flowers says

Okay Maddy sweetie you have to wake up Artie says bumping her awake

Maddy rubs her eyes and fuss in protest of being awoken from her slumber

It's okay baby girl you can go back to sleep when your cast is on you Artie says trying to keep her awake

Artie picked out a pink cast for Maddy to have since her room is a pinkish color plus it's her favorite color. Since she is still a baby they have her keep her arm in a sling until the cast comes off. Kurt pushes Artie out to the van who was pushing the girls in the stroller and helps him buckle in a sleeping Madeline, and he tells Artie he is taking Kristin with him, and he will see him at home he is going to stop at work to see how he works tomorrow.

Okay baby girl we're home Artie says turning off the ignition

Artie lowers the ramp, and unbuckles Maddy from her car seat and takes her into the house.

Hey Artie how's Maddy Finn asks when Artie comes into the kitchen with her

Well her arm broken that's for sure, and she is in a cast for three weeks Artie says heading towards the nursery

DO you mind if I sign it Finn asks

Sure I don't mind Artie says taking off the sling so Finn can sign her cast

Well I'm heading out see you later Artie Finn says closing the door behind him

Later Artie says going back towards Maddy's & Kristin's bedroom

Okay baby girl let's get you ready for bed he says laying Maddy down on the changing table so he can change her, and get her PJ's and put her in the crib and tucked her in

Hey Artie I'm home Kurt says bringing Kristin in the house

Hey did you and Kristin have a good outing together Artie says coming into the kitchen and getting Kristin from Kurt

Yeah we did everybody at work loved her and adored her, and they want me to bring her in with me sometime, so I told them that when I work I will bring one of the girls with me, so tomorrow I am going to bring Maddy with me since her arm is broken, so I am looking forward to spending some one on one time with her

It will be good for her to spend some one on one time with papa Artie says

Are you off tomorrow as well Kurt asks Artie when he gets on the computer to go Christmas shopping for the girls Yes I still am I don't go in until the day after tomorrow Artie says going into the bedroom that Maddy and Kristin share

Okay sweetie daddy going to get you ready for bed as well Artie says undressing Kristin quickly so he doesn't wake her

There we go already for bed good night Kristin daddy loves you Artie says tucking her in and going to bed himself.

**Review please**


	3. Maddy spends time with Papa

**Chapter 3**

**Madeline spends time with Kurt**

**This chapter is mainly going to be Madeline spending time with her papa, but don't worry Artie and the girls come in at the end There will be chapters I might write like this.**

Kurt wakes up the next morning before Artie does, and goes into Maddy's and Kristin room to get Maddy up

Maddy sweetie wake up today the day you come to work with papa

Maddy wakes up and let's papa pick her up

Kurt changes her and gets her dressed and packs the diaper bag, and takes her into the kitchen to feed her breakfast. After breakfast Kurt cleans Maddy up and does the breakfast dishes really quick, and loads her up in the SUV.

Maddy do you want papa to put some Christmas music on for you Kurt asks her

Ya dada Maddy says

Okay papa going to put your favorite Christmas CD in for you to listen to Kurt says putting her CD in the disc player, and begins driving to work

During the Drive Kurt hears her in the backseat trying to sing along with the Christmas music, and he finds it precious that she is trying to sing

Okay Maddy we're here Kurt says turning off the ignition

Kurt unbuckles Maddy from the car seat and takes her into work

Is that little Madeline Seth says when he sees Kurt with her

Yes this is Miss Madeline Alexandria Hummel-Abrams the smallest one of Kurt says securing Maddy into the carrier that he got out of the diaper bag

She is darling Seth says

Thanks Seth Kurt says kissing Maddy on top of her head

Maddy played with a toy that Kurt brought while he started making the coffee, and the espressos. All the customers that came into the Lima Bean that day said that Maddy was darling, and well-behaved.

Around lunchtime Maddy began to fuss

Okay Maddy bug I'll feed you Kurt says after he rang up a customer

Kurt can you stay over cause Cassie called off again Seth says

Sure I'm sure Maddy doesn't mind staying with papa don't you sweetie Kurt asks her

Seth is it okay if I take my lunch and feed Maddy here Kurt asks him

Sure Seth says

Okay Maddy papa going to feed you Kurt says putting Maddy in the highchair

Today for lunch we have some strained pears Kurt says opening up the baby food he got out of the diaper bag

Maddy opened her mouth for the first bite, and gladly accepts the pears

You like the pears don't you pretty girl Kurt says to her

She opens her mouth for more

I take that as a yes Kurt says as he feeds her more pears

Kurt feeds her the rest of her lunch before feeding himself while she drank her milk. After lunch was over Kurt cleaned her up and went into the restroom to change her before going back to work.

Man Maddy when you eat certain foods it goes right through you Kurt says after he has put a clean diaper on Madeline

After he had change her he puts her right back into the carrier, so he can continue working, and during the shift she helps Kurt out some by handing him the paper cups to him.

Thank you Maddy you are such a good helper Kurt says accepting the paper cup from Maddy.

When they were not busy Kurt decided to get a jump start on helping Maddy learn to walk

Now sweet girl papa going to help you learn to walk Kurt says as he gets Maddy out of the carrier

Papa going to hang onto you the whole time so you don't fall okay he says standing her on the floor and holding onto her hands

Slowly she started to take a step, and looked up to her papa making sure he was still hanging onto her

Its okay munchkin I'm still here he says to her as she kept walking towards the other side of the coffee shop

The employees in the coffee shop cheered when Madeline walked over to the other side of the shop with the help of Kurt

Papa glad that he got you and your sister's walkers for Christmas this year Kurt says picking her up and kissing her

So Kurt who will you bring tomorrow Georgia asks

Tomorrow you will get Lizzy the one who been the troublemaker lately Kurt says tossing Maddy in the air and catching her

Well it's time to get back to work we got customers Seth says when he sees people pulling in

Okay Maddy time to go back to staying with daddy Kurt says putting the carrier on

Maddy quickly crawled away before Kurt got here

Okay sweetie pap doesn't have time to play games he says as he goes after her

Maddy stops in an empty corner of the shop, so Kurt decided she would be okay there for the rest of the shift, so he goes back and grabs the diaper bag really quick and lays down a blanket for her to sit on, and gets out some toys for her to play with while he works

Man Maddy starting to get the speed on her Kurt says coming back to the counter out of breath

She starting to get too fast for you Kurt Georgia says laughing

Yeah Kurt says making the espressos, and cappunicos

Luckily Maddy was located in a place where Kurt could keep an eye on her at all times while he worked

Artie what are you doing here Kurt asks when he sees Artie roll in with Alexis and Kristin

I came for an espresso and to spend time with my hubby, and these two really missed their daddy, and it's been a bad day at home Artie says locking the brakes on the stroller

Okay I'll get you your drink and I'll bring you a little something Kurt says giving Artie a quick kiss on the lips

Artie unlocked the brakes and headed over to where Madeline was

Hey Maddy he says when he approaches her

Dada dada she says happily

Is it okay if your sisters play with her he asks her

She responses by climbing on the stroller to look at her sisters.

They missed you today Maddy bear he says unstrapping Alexis and setting her down

She climbs in the part where Kristin at and gives her a big hug

Oh that's very nice of you Maddy you really love Kristin don't you Artie says

All three of the girls play together while their daddy relaxed

You care to talk about Kurt says bringing Artie his beverage

Sure let's just say after you left it wasn't a good day both Alexis and Lizzy were bad they kept getting into mischief, so I couldn't leave my eyes off of them at all Artie says taking a sip of his drink

Oh my Kurt says

Kristin started getting sick I took her to the pediatrician who said she has the touch of the flu a little bit, and when I came back home Alexis was the next one who was sick so I took her in luckily it was only a cold, so both of them went down for a nap. Then Lizzy decided she wanted lunch, so I fed her, and after I fed her she crawled off to her room to hide under the bed which had me worried sick I was afraid she wondered off somewhere where I couldn't see her Artie says before taking a bit of his cookie

That bad huh Kurt says

Yeah Artie says

Did we ever find out what type of little person Maddy is Kurt asks

Yeah we got the test results in the mail today and she falls under the primordial category Artie says

Basically that's the smallest one there is Kurt asks

Yeah Artie says picking up Maddy who wanted to be held

I still can't believe it's the girls first Christmas Kurt says picking up Alexis

I can't believe it either, but it's going to be a great one cause I don't work Christmas Artie says taking a sip of his drink

You got it off Kurt says in shock

Yeah Linus let me have it off Artie says

That's good Kurt says

Artie decides to stay with Kurt and the girls until he was done with his shift and the both of them headed home

**Next Chapter It'd the girls first christmas**


	4. Girl's first Christmas

**Chapter 4**

**The girl's first Christmas**

**(Also in this chapter Artie calls his parents to wish them a merry Christmas, and his mom wants to be in the girls lives)**

Artie and Kurt brought the girls home from their first Christmas Eve service at Kurt's church he went to as a little boy

Kurt darling that was a wonderful service Artie says when he brought in Maddy and Kristin

Thanks sweetie yes it was Kurt says

I'm thinking of having the girls baptize there when they are older Kurt says taking Lizzy into her room to get her ready for bed

That sounds like a plan Artie says taking Kristin into her room that she is sharing with Maddy to get her ready for bed

Once Artie and Kurt had the girls ready for bed Kurt lite a fire in the fireplace, and Artie got Twas the night before Christmas to read to the girls

You girls comfortable he asks them

Ya dada they all say together

Okay girls daddy is going to sit on the floor with you guys, so you can see the pictures he says locking the brakes on his wheelchair and getting onto the floor so he can be with his daughters

Twas the night before Christmas when all through the house not a creature was stirring not even a mouse Artie says when he starts reading the story

The stockings are hung by the chimney with care in hopes that Saint Nicholas will soon will be there he says pointing to the stockings that were in the book

Yes Kristin you have a stocking just like in the book Kurt sweetie can you get Kristin's stocking down and show it to her please Artie asks Kurt

Sure Kristin sweetie here is your stocking Kurt says showing Kristin her stocking

The children were nestled all snug in their beds while visions of sugarplums danced in their heads Artie says continuing on with the story

While mamma and her kerchief and I in my cap have just settles our brains for a long winter nap. When out on the lawn there rose such a clatter I sprung from my bed to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash tore open the shutters and throw out the sash he says continuing the story

The moon on the breast of the new fallen snow gave a luster of mid-day to the objects below. When what to my wondering eyes, should appear, but a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer. With a little old driver so lively and quick I knew in a moment it must be Saint Nick. More rapid than eagles his coursers they came and he whistled and shouted as he called them by name he said as the girls waited for more of the story

Now Dasher, now Dancer, Now Prancer, and Vixen on Comet, On Cupid on Donner, and Blitzen. To the top of the porch; to the top of the wall; now dash away dash away dash away all. As dry leaves before the wild hurricane fly when they meet with an obstacle mount to the sky, so up to the house-top the coursers they flew. With a sleigh full of toys and St Nicholas too. Then in a twinkling I heard on the roof the prancing and pawing of each little hoof. As I drew in my head and was turning around down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound he was dresses all in fur from his head to his foot and his clothes were all tarnish with ashes and soot he says as he kept on reading

Lizzy sweetie if you want to hear what's going to happen next you have to give daddy the book back he says trying to get the book off of Lizzy

Lizzy gave him the book back sometime later, and he continued reading

A bundle of toys was flung on his back, and he looked like a peddler just opening his pack. His eyes how they twinkled his dimples how merry, his cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry. His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, and the beard on his chin was as white as the snow. The stump of the pipe he held tight in his teeth, and the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath. He had a broad face and a little round belly that shook when he laughed like a bowl full of jelly. He said turning the page

The girls giggled a little bit

You find that part funny do yah huh I think daddy going to tickle your bellies and make them laugh like jelly too Artie said as he started tickling the girls causing them to laugh.

He was chubby and plump a right jolly old elf, and I laughed when I saw him in spite of myself. A wink of his eye and the twist of his head soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread. He spoke not a word, but went straight to work and filled all the stockings then turned with a jerk. Laying his finger aside of his nose, and giving a nod up the chimney he rose. He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, and away they all flew like the down of a thistle. I heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night. That's the end girls Artie said closing the book.

Now four certain little girls must be in bed or Santa won't come tonight Kurt says picking up Alexis.

But before they go to bed we need to set out milk and cookies for Santa, and carrots for his reindeer Artie says

Oh yeah we do who wants to come with papa to set out the cookies for Santa Kurt asks

Alexis and Kristin follow Kurt to the kitchen, and Lizzy and Maddy follow Artie to get the milk for Santa. Once the milk and cookies were set out for Santa Kurt and Artie began putting the girls to bed

Okay the milk and cookies are set out for Santa it's time for four little girls to go to bed Kurt says picking up Alexis

Yes they must or he won't come if you guys are awake, so crawl to your cribs and daddy or papa will come and tuck you in Artie says as Lizzy, Maddy, and Kristin started making their way to their bedrooms

Night Alexis papa loves you Kurt says tucking her in

Okay who wants to go in first Artie asks Maddy and Kristin

Since Kristin started standing up Artie put her in first

Night Kristin daddy loves you he says tucking her in

Now Maddy your turn he says picking her up and laying her in the crib

Night Maddy daddy loves you too he says tucking her in and heading out to tuck in Alexis and Lizzy

The girls knew they couldn't go to sleep unless both daddy and papa tucked them in and then they would then close their eyes and go to sleep

Artie sweetie that was a good story Kurt says closing the door on Maddy's and Kristin's room

I know one of the workers at work gave it to me he says closing the door on Alexis's room

Should we start setting the presents out for tomorrow morning Kurt asks.

Yeah we better Artie says going to the storage room that is off the kitchen to get the girl's gifts

Artie and Kurt stayed up until one in the morning setting out each girl present to open in the morning, and putting together the toys that needed put together. Before Kurt went to bed he turned on the porch light for his dad who was going to play Santa for the girls

Kurt sweetie what time is your dad coming over to drop the gifts off for the girls

After we went to bed which should be right about now when they heard the front door open signaling to them that Burt entered the house dressed in a Santa suit

(The next morning)

Alexis was the first of the girls to wake up, so she stood up in her crib and cried out for her daddy

Okay Alexis I'm up Artie says getting up and reaching for his wheelchair

Morning Alexis merry Christmas Artie says entering the nursery

Alexis shows her happiness by jumping up and down in her crib

Okay Alexis daddy will get you changed and you can go out to see what Santa has left for you Artie says making his way over to the changing table

Once Artie changed Alexis he put her on the floor, so she could crawl to the family room to see what Santa brought her. She crawls to her gifts and sits on her little sofa that her dads got her. While her daddy turned on the tree

Do you want daddy to read you the letter that he left for you and your sisters he asks her

She gets down off her couch and reached up for her daddy to pick her up

Before he read her the letter he heard Madeline and Kristin wake up

Okay Alexis can you be a good girl and crawl to your sofa and sit there until daddy comes back he asks her

He sets her down and she begins crawling back to her sofa

Merry Christmas Maddy he says getting her out of the crib to change her

Okay sweetie go join your sister in the family room while I change your sister he says setting her down and she begins to crawl away

Merry Christmas Kristin did you sleep good I bet you did he says as he changes her

Once Kristin was changed he goes back into the family room with her and sets her down on her sofa as he goes back into the kitchen to get the letter that Santa left the girls

You girls ready to hear what Santa said in the letter he left you guys he asks them

All three girls were quiet as their daddy read them the letter

Dear Elizabeth, Madeline, Alexis, and Kristin he begins reading

You girls have been good so far this this year, so you were on Santa's nice list this year. Plus I was over the moon to hear it was your first Christmas, so I had one of the elves make something extra special for each of you to make your first Christmas memorable. Thank you for the cookies girls between going from house to house Santa works up quiet an appetite. The reindeer loves the carrots that you left them. Sincerely Santa Claus he finishes the letter

Then there was a knock at the door

Who could that be Artie asks

When he opens the door there stands Finn dressed in a Santa costume

Girls Santa came to visit you in person Artie says letting Santa in the door

Ho Ho Ho Merry Christmas, and I believe that I have four gifts for four little girls Finn says coming through the door

Santa please come inside Artie says welcoming Santa in the house

Santa (Finn) came into the house and took a seat on the overstuffed chair

Okay Santa which gorgeous girl do you want first Artie asks

How about this little cutie right here Santa says

Okay Kristin do you want to sit on Santa's lap while daddy takes your picture he asks her

Artie puts Kristin on Santa's (Finn) lap, and took a picture of her

Merry Christmas Kristin in my sack I have a gift for you Santa says reaching down into his pack and pulling out a stuffed doll, and a rocker to give to her

Kristin hugs the doll as Santa puts her on the floor in her lady bug rocker

Okay whose next he asks

How about you Maddy do you want sir on Santa's lap

Ho Ho Ho Merry Christmas Maddy Santa says as Artie took a picture of the both of them

Santa didn't forget about you either he says pulling out a lady bug rocker for her to sit on, and a doll for her to hug

Okay Alexis your turn Artie says putting her on Santa's lap

Alexis didn't want to go to him like Maddy and Kristin did.

Anyways I brought her a rocker and a doll to Santa says pulling hers out for Artie

Where is Elizabeth Santa asks

She must be still sleeping Artie says

Oh I'll just leave her present her, and be on my merry way Santa says pulling Elizabeth's gifts out of the sack and put it's by her gifts and leaves

Okay who's ready for breakfast Artie asks the girls

All three start heading towards the table and wait to be put into their seat

I take that as a yes to all three of you of hungry he says following behind them

Artie puts the girls in their seats and goes out to the kitchen to make breakfast, and he comes back a few minutes later with oatmeal for the girls to eat, and begins feeding them. After breakfast Artie cleans them up, and gives them a bottle while he cleans the bowl and pan he used to make the oatmeal. He gets the girls out of their chair and they head towards their room, so he can put on their Christmas dress. Once the girls were dressed they headed back out to open presents.

Okay Lizzy I'm coming Kurt says finally getting out of bed, and heading to her room

Merry Christmas Lizzy you ready to see what Santa has brought you he asks her while he changes her and puts her in her Christmas dress

Merry Christmas girls he says when he comes into the family to see the girls opening their presents

Merry Christmas sweetie Artie says after he kisses Kurt

Merry Christmas darling he says back

Hang on Maddy let daddy get the camera Artie says when he sees her start opening her presents

Maddy opened first then it was Kristin turn

Kristin do you want papa to help you Kurt asks her and she lets him help her

Once Maddy and Kristin opened their pile of presents they played with each other while Alexis opened

Alexis do you want daddy to help you open Artie asks her

Like Kristin Alexis lets her daddy help her open

Lizzy was the last one to go

Lizzy bug do you want papa to help you open Kurt asks her

Lizzy crawls away

I take it she doesn't want to open now Artie says

I take it Maddy, Alexis, and Kristin want to use their walkers to go after their sister Kurt says when he sees the girls go after their walkers

All three girls start walking towards their sisters room to try to babble with their sister

Kurt follows behind them with Lizzy's walker

Artie sweetie come here Kurt calls from the entrance to Lizzy's room

What is it sweetie he says rolling towards Kurt

Listen carefully you can hear the girls try to talk to Lizzy to get her to come out to open her presents he says to him

Kurt darling when do you think we will be ready for another baby Artie asks him

When the girls are older about preschool age Kurt says back

A few minutes later the girls come back out with Lizzy following behind them

Kurt helped Lizzy open her pile of presents that she had to open

The girls played until lunchtime

Okay girls who's ready for some lunch Artie asks his daughters

The ones who were hungry for breakfast started using their walkers to make their way to the table

Isn't Lizzy going to eat Artie asks Kurt

I don't think she is hungry right now maybe later Kurt response when he goes back to playing with Lizzy

Artie fed the girls their lunch, and put them down for their nap. While the girls nap Artie and Kurt opened their gifts

What time are we going over to your dad's Artie asks Kurt

Probably three why he says back

Just wondered Artie says going to the kitchen to make a phone call

Artie begins dialing the number to his parents' house to wish them a merry Christmas

Hello Abrams residence his mom says on the other side

Mom it's Artie I'm just calling to wish you and dad a merry Christmas he says to her

Merry Christmas to you as well I was wondering how is my grandbaby doing she asks

Actually its four grandbabies he says from the other side

I got four grandchildren she says in shock

Yes mom four lovely granddaughters he says

What are their names she asks?

Well the first one is Elizabeth Rose, second one is Madeline Alexandria, third is Alexis Katherine, and the last one is Kristin Lynn he says all in one breath

Can I see them sometime she asks him?

Won't dad approve of this he asks her?

Yes your father won't approve, so it's okay to call me to give me updates of what's going on with my angels she says sadly

Will do mom Merry Christmas Artie says as he hangs up the phone

Merry Christmas to you as well she says as she hangs up the phone

Well you won't believe this Artie says coming back into the family room

What's that Kurt Asks?

My mom wants to be in the girl's lives now Artie says getting the carriers ready for when the girls wake up

We can stop by on the way to my parents' house so she can see them Kurt says

No my dad's still there I don't want to see him, so she will come over sometime to see the girls Artie says transferring over to the couch

Do you want to call her to ask her if she wants to come over now to see them while they are sleeping Kurt Asks?

No my dad dictates their marriage, so I can't see her ever again Artie says starting to cry

Its okay I'm going to call her myself Kurt says hugging Artie close

Hello is this Mrs. Abrams Kurt asks when someone picks up the phone

Yes it is Hello Kurt how have you been she response back

Good do you want to come over to see your granddaughters on their first Christmas cause Artie is terribly upset he can't see you anymore he asks her

I'm on my way she says hanging up the phone

You hear that Artie your mom is on her way over here so it is going to work out Kurt says pulling Artie in close

She is Artie says with a sniffle

Yes she might have a gift for the girls Kurt says snuggling with Artie

(Doorbell rings)

That might be your mom Kurt says getting up to answer the door

Please let her in Artie says sitting up and making himself presentable for his mother

Artie sweetie I missed you so much she says hugging him

I miss you too mom he says hugging her back

Can I see my granddaughters she asks him?

Oh yes right this way mom when he transfers to his chair and unlocks the brakes

Whose room is this she asks when they approach the first bedroom

This is Alexis's room Artie says opening the door for his mom so she can take peak at Alexis

She's darling his mother says when his mom takes a peak at her

Thanks mom he says in response.

He shows her Madeline's and Kristin's room

This is Madeline Artie says showing her the first crib that's in the room

She's gorgeous a picture of you his mother says picking her up to hold her

Mom Maddy is a little person hence why is the smallest one of them Artie says by Kristin's crib

Oh I can make her clothes if you want me too she says offering

That would be great mom he says picking Kristin up

Who is this cutie she asks putting Maddy back into her crib

This Kristin the one who was born premature he says handing his mom Kristin

Right then Kristin begins to stir

Hello Kristin this is your other grandma don't worry I got you she says to the little girl whose lip begins to quiver

You know what Kristin both you and your one sister looks like your daddy when he was little she says making her way to the rocking chair to calm the little girl

Mom do you want to see Elizabeth he asks her

In a little bit she says rocking Kristin back to sleep

Once Artie's mom had Kristin back to sleep Kurt showed her Elizabeth

She's beautiful she says peeking into the crib she looks like your mom Kurt she says making her way back out

Thank you that's what Artie said he says closing the door to Lizzy's room

Oh before I go I brought some gifts for the girls for their first Christmas she says show them the carousel rocking horses she brought over

That's Mrs. Abrams that was really sweet of you Kurt says showing her the way out

I'll be over to see them when they are awake she says as she leaves

It seems that Kristin does not want to go back to sleep Artie says coming into the room with her

She doesn't does she Kurt says scooping Kristin up and tickling her

Oh by the way Artie your mom left these for the girls Kurt says sowing him the carousel horses

Oh those are really lovely Artie says examining the horses

Kurt can you give me Kristin I want to see what she looks like on the horse Artie asks him

Artie sat Kristin on top of the carousel horse, and rocked her very gently

Kristin smile for papa Kurt says taking a picture of both father and daughter together

The other girls woke up a few minutes later and Artie and Kurt got the girls ready to go to Carol's and Burt's for Christmas. At their grandparents house the girls got more presents then they could ever dream of.

Lizzy this belonged to your grandmother and she wants you to have Burt says handing her a special present

Let's open it Lizzy to see what it could be Kurt says helping her open it

Oh my gosh dad are you sure about this when Kurt sees what Lizzy got

Yeah I'm sure go ahead open it up I want to hear that special song again Burt says Kurt opens the music and the most beautiful song plays from it

Thanks dad Kurt says hugging him

You're welcome son Burt says hugging Kurt back

Artie and Kurt got the girls home, and put them to bed

Well the girls first Christmas went off without a hitch if I say so myself Artie says coming out of Alexis's room

Yes it darling yes it did Kurt says pushing Artie to the fireplace where they were going to snuggle up by the fire before going to bed

**Review Please**

**(Next Chapter the girls will walk with and without their walkers, three more before Lizzy's first birthday)**


	5. The girls walk

Walking

It was two weeks after Christmas, and the girls were having the time of their lives learning how to get their sea legs

'You girls having fun with your walkers huh" Artie asks them when they were racing around the house with them

"Ya dada" they all said at once

"Well I'll leave the four of you alone" he says going to put away the laundry

He couldn't believe that Lizzy was going to turn a year old in three months, and the others will turn a year old in four months. He was in the middle of a thought when he heard a cry come from the kitchen

"Coming" he says rolling towards the kitchen to see who got hurt

When he enters he sees that it is Alexis and Kristin are the ones who is crying

"Alexis sweetie you got to remember the kitchen is not the interstate" he says picking her up to see if she has any bruises

"Hey Artie I'm home" Kurt says coming into the kitchen

"Good can you check Kristin to see if she has any bruises anywhere on her" Artie asks Kurt when he comes in

"Sure' Kurt says picking up Kristin to check to see if she has any boo-boo's on her

"Alexis you have a boo-boo on your forehead let daddy kiss it and make it better" Artie says examining Alexis

"You have a boo-boo too Kristin papa going to kiss it and make it better" Kurt says

"I think walker raceway is over for the day" Artie says picking up Alexis's walker and putting it in the corner of the kitchen

"Yeah I think so too" Kurt says doing the same thing with Kristin's walker

Artie and Kurt put Alexis and Kristin in the playpen to play until they can grab Lizzy and Maddy who was not crashing into each other with their walkers

"Okay Lizzy you can practice walking tomorrow you are going into the other playpen until papa can catch Maddy" Artie says picking up Lizzy and her walker and putting her walker with the other's before putting her in the playpen to settle down

"Come here Maddy" Kurt says going after Maddy who was walking very fast with her walker

"Kurt do you need any help catching her" Artie calls from the family room

"Yeah apparently she is too fast for me" Kurt says out of breath from trying to catch her

"Come here munchkin can you give dada your walker, so you can join your sisters for story time" Artie says when he finally stops her

He takes her walker away from her and since she been the one who was mostly using her walker all the time since she got it she started walking on her own.

"Oh my goodness Maddy you're taking you're first steps Kurt grab the video camera Madeline taking her first steps" Artie says shedding a tear

Once Kurt heard that he hurried up grabbed it and started filming Maddy taking her first steps towards Artie

"Come here munchkin come to daddy' he says locking the breaks on his wheelchair and holding his arms out for her

Maddy slowly but surely walks into her daddy's arms

"Kurt do you remember what I said about me being able to see my kid's first steps" Artie says putting Maddy into the playpen with Lizzy

'Yeah" Kurt says setting up the girls chairs for story time

"Well it came true I was here to watch Maddy take her first steps, and all I have to do is wait for Lizzy, Alexis and Kristin to take their first steps" Artie says grabbing a book from the bookcase to read to the girls for story time

"You won't have to wait long cause Kristin and Alexis are right behind her' Kurt says going over to the playpens to get the girls out

Once all the girls are situated in their chairs with their sippy cups of juice Artie begins reading the story that he had picked out, and once the story was over he helped Kurt put the girls down for their nap

"I can't believe Maddy learned to walk that quickly" Kurt says straightening up the room

"Well she walked with it in the morning when she got up, when she was walking to the breakfast table, after breakfast, to her room for her morning nap, back to the table for lunch, after lunch, to the room for story time, back to her room for nap, before and after dinner, going to the bathroom, after bath, going to bed" Artie says in one breath

"Holy smoke she walked a lot then" Kurt says sitting on the couch

"Yeah" Artie says sitting next to Kurt

"You wanna just sit here and cuddle until the girls wake up from their nap" Kurt asks Artie

"Sure" Artie says as they begin to snuggle with each other

After the girls wake up from their nap both Artie and Kurt take each girl their walker, so they could walk into the family room to play until dinner

(Few days later)

"Artie look Kristin is walking" Kurt says when he sees Kristin begin to take a step and then another

"Come to daddy Kristin you can do it sweetie" Artie says holding his hands out for her

"I guess Lizzy is taking her first steps as well" Kurt says focusing the video camera on Lizzy as she walks to catch up for Kristin

Kristin stops and waits for her sister to catch up to her, so they can continue walk hand in hand into their fathers arms

"Come here my pretty girls" Artie says opening up his arms up a little wider for Kristin and Lizzy

Both girls walked into their father's arms together where Artie hugged them both

"Now all we have to do is wait for Alexis to walk and soon all four of the girls will be walking" Kurt says

"Yeah all we have to do is wait for Alexis" Artie says as he continues to hug Lizzy and Kristin

(Few weeks later)

Artie was home with Alexis and Kristin while Kurt took Lizzy and Maddy to the doctor's, and Artie was on the floor playing with both girls when he sees Alexis stand up.

"Are you going to walk today Alexis" he asks her

She gives him a big gummy smile, and starts taking a step

Artie snake crawls over to the other side of the room to catch her if she falls into his arms, and to video tape it for Kurt

"Come to daddy Alexis" he says videotaping her walk and holding out his one hand for her

Alexis starts walking towards him slowly

"You can do it Alexis" he says as he continues videotaping her

Kristin gets up and walk towards her sister and takes her hand into Alexis's and together they walk to their daddy together

"Alexis we walk daddy is so proud of you" he says

"Now all four of you are mobile, so now daddy and papa can't take their eyes away from you guys for one minute' he says as he calls Kurt

"Kurt darling I have some news" Artie says with excitement in his voice

"What's your news" Kurt says buckling Lizzy into her cars eat

"Alexis walked for the first time today" Artie says happily

"You're kidding" Kurt says picking Maddy up and buckling her in

"No I'll have you show you when you get home" Artie says hanging up the phone so Kurt can drive

When Kurt gets home Artie shows him that Alexis walked

"Go on Alexis show papa you walked" Artie says setting Alexis down on the kitchen floor

Alexis gets up and begins taking some wobbly steps towards her papa

"Artie you weren't kidding Alexis is actually walking" Kurt says as he sees her walk

"Told you" Artie says

After Artie and Kurt put the girls down they snuggled on the couch

"You think you're ready to add another baby to the mix" Artie asks

"Yeah I'm ready the girls are walking, talking, and hopefully be potty broke before we start trying for another one" Kurt says

"I love you" Artie says

I love you too" Kurt says as they cuddle

**Happy New year everybody**

**Review please**


	6. Girl's first experience with snow

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile, but I'm back and I hope you enjoy the next couple of chapters**

Girl's first snow

Artie was in the playroom playing with the girls when the girls began crawling over to the window to look out

"What do you guys see" he asks them

He rolls over to where they are and he looks down at them and they have big smiles on their faces

"You guys see the snow don't you we'll wait for papa to come home, and if it doesn't stick you can go out, and experience the snow falling" he says

"Artie I'm home" Kurt calls when he enters the house

"In the playroom dear" Artie calls back

"How are my sweetie pies doing today" Kurt asks as he picks up Maddy

"Well they seem very interested in the snow that is falling outside, so I told them they had to wait until papa comes home, and then maybe they can go out and experience the snowfall" Artie says picking up Alexis

"I'm game for taking them outside" Kurt says

"Great I'll help you get Lizzy, Maddy, and Alexis ready to go outside" Artie says

"Wait what about Kristin" Kurt says

"Since she was born premature, and her lungs are not strong enough to handle a cold I'm staying inside with her" Artie says smiling

"That makes sense I'm going to go get the girls snowsuits, and we can put them on, and I can take them outside to play in the snow a little bit" Kurt says

"Okay" Artie says going back to playing with the girls

In no time Kurt comes back with Lizzy's Maddy's, and Alexis's snowsuits, and Artie and Kurt put them on with the hat and gloves that the girls got for Christmas

"Okay whose ready to go out and play" Kurt says happily

Soon Lizzy, Maddy, and Alexis get up and walk to the patio door to wait to go outside

"As for you Kristin how about a dry diaper, and a bottle" Artie says putting her on his lap and rolling to her room to get a dry diaper

"Okay girl's papa's coming" Kurt says when he was all bundled up

Once Kurt opened the patio door the girls walked outside to experiment with the snow that was on the ground so far

"Okay Kristen nice and dry how about the bottle pretty girl" Artie says as he sets Kristin down and she begins to crawl to the kitchen

As soon as Kristen had her bottle she was happy once again, and once she was done Artie took her in the playroom to play until nap time

(Ten minutes later)

"Okay girls it's time to head inside and warm up" Kurt says as the girls started heading back to the patio doors

"Sweetie can you help me undress the girl's" Kurt calls from the kitchen

"Sure be right there" Artie calls back

Artie and Kurt have the girl's undressed in no time, and the girls head to the playroom to play until naptime which was in about ten minutes

"The girls are growing like weeds" Kurt says as he comes into the playroom to join Artie

"Yeah they are and it's hard to believe that Lizzie is going to be one in a month and the other's a month later" Artie says with a chuckle

"It's still hard to believe that a year ago we became parents to four girls who are the most adorable little girl's in the world" Kurt says as he picks up Lizzie and tosses her in the air

"Believe it okay I think it's time for four little girls to go down for a nap" Artie says

The girls started going to their room's to be put in their cribs for nap time, and Once Kristen was asleep Artie and Kurt went into the family room to talk about Lizzie's, Maddy's and Alexis's first experience in the snow

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The girls get sick at once and then it's Lizzie's first birthday**


	7. Girls get sick all at once

The girls get sick all at once

"Ah-choo" Lizzie says

"Bless you Lizzie let daddy wipe your nose for you" Artie says getting a Kleenex to wipe the snot from Lizzie's nose

"Ah-choo" Maddy, Alexis and Kristin say together

"Bless you too girl let daddy take care of your nose for you" he says getting three Kleenex's and wiping the snot that was coming from their little noses

Soon all four started sneezing once again

"Okay I think it's time for daddy to get the thermometer to check to see if you guys have a fever' he says going to the bathroom to go get the ear thermometer

Once he had the ear thermometer he went back into the playroom to check the girl's temps

"Lizzie you first" he says picking her up to take her temperature

He sticks the thermometer in her ear and waits for it to beep

"99.9 you have a temp sweetie" he says throwing away the plastic thing and putting a new one on to take Maddy's temp

"Hey Artie" Kurt says coming into the playroom

"Hey" he says back

"What's ya doing?" Kurt asks

"Taking the girls temperatures I'm afraid they're coming down with something" Artie says picking up Maddy to take her temperature

"So far who are the ones who are sick so far?" Kurt asks

"So far it's only Lizzie who has a temp of 99.9, and right now I'm taking Maddy's temperature" Artie says sticking the thermometer into Maddy's ear

"Come here sweetie papa is going to call the pediatrician to see what he can recommend for the four of you" Kurt says picking up Lizzie to take her to the kitchen to call the pediatrician

"Your temp is 100.0 you do have a fever Maddy bear once daddy is done taking Alexis's and Kristin's temp he is going to put you guys into your footie pajamas and lay you in the crib" Artie says putting Madeline on the floor and picking up Alexis to take her temperature

"Hey Linus it's Kurt and Elizabeth, Madeline, Alexis, and Kristin have a temperature and a runny nose, but no cough yet so what do you recommend giving them to lower their temperature" Kurt asks the doctor

After Kurt got off the phone he took Lizzie back to the playroom to tell Artie what Linus said to give the girls

"Your temp is also 100 Alexis don't worry papa called the doctor to see what we can give you guys to lower it" Artie says sitting her down and picking up Kristin

"I called Linus and he said Tylenol will help lower their temperature in other words we got to let it run its course" Kurt says when Maddy climbs into his lap

"You can tell when the girls are not feeling so good they always want to cuddle with us' Artie says when Alexis comes back to him and sits back his legs

"Yeah they are aren't they" Kurt says as he kisses both Lizzie and Maddy on their head

Soon all four girls started coughing

"They definitely have a cold by that cough" Artie says when he sticks the thermometer in Kristin's ear

"What's Kristin temp?" Kurt asks

"Her temp is 101.1" Artie says as Kristin snuggle with her daddy

"It looks like we not going to work any time soon" Kurt says as Lizzie joins her sister on papa's lap

"Yeah with four sick little girls we better stay home and take care of them" Artie says as he picks up Alexis

"I'm going to go get the Tylenol to see if it works" Kurt says getting up to take Lizzie and Maddy to the kitchen to give them some medicine

"Sounds like a plan" Artie says as Kurt leaves

Once the girls had their medicine Artie read the girls a story to help them sleep a little bit, and once the girls went to sleep Artie and Kurt sat on the couch try to figure out how long the girls cold will last

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaa" Alexis says from her crib

"Okay Alexis daddy coming" Artie says rolling towards her room

"What's wrong sweetie daddy knows you don't feel good do you wanna rock for a little bit" he asks her

Artie starts heading towards the rocking chair when he notices Alexis face is turning green

"Lucky for you daddy and papa have a bucket in your room just in case if any of you get sick" he says grabbing the bucket just in time when she gets sick

"Artie is Alexis okay?" Kurt asks getting up to check on Artie and Alexis

"It's okay Alexis is not feeling too good now she was just a little nausea" Artie says back

"Okay do you want me to come in and sit with her?" Kurt asks standing in the doorway

"Yeah that would be perfect cause I got to empty her bucket" Artie says handing Alexis over to Kurt

"Come here sweetie papa will rock you a little bit to see if we settle that stomach of yours" Kurt says sitting in the glider rocker and begins rocking Alexis

"Here you go Kurt just in case is she gets sick again" Artie says handing Kurt Alexis's bucket

"Thank you' he says setting the bucket down on the floor

Soon Lizzie wakes up

'Okay Lizzie daddy's coming" Artie says as he starts heading in the direction of Lizzie's room

"What's wrong sweetie you not feeling good either" he says picking her up and heading to the rocker to rock her

"Soon Lizzie gets the same look that Alexis had

"Okay sweetie daddy has you' he says picking up her bucket and holding it for her so she can get sick

Once she had gotten sick she started to cry

"It's okay baby girl daddy's not going anywhere" he says rubbing her back

Artie rocks her for fifteen minutes before she fell back asleep, and once she was asleep he put her back in the crib

"This is going to be a long week" he says going to the bathroom to empty Lizzie's bucket

(Four days later)

'I'm glad the girls are feeling better" Artie says as he tickles Alexis

"Me too I'm glad we survived their first cold that they had" Kurt says as he tickles Kristin

"Now we got to worry about the girls birthday's coming up" Artie says with a sigh

"Yeah don't remind me" Kurt says with a chuckle

**Review**

**Next Chapter Lizzie's 1****st**** birthday**


	8. Girls turn one

**Okay this chapter I'm going to combine all four birthdays into one chapter, and then I going to jump to years**

1st Birthday

Since Madeline, Alexis, and Kristin's birthday is two months after Lizzie's Artie and Kurt decided to celebrate all four of their birthday's at once

It's hard to believe that the girl's will be a year old in a few days" Kurt says

"But you have to remember Elizabeth was born two months before them" Artie says as he continues to shop for the girl's

"Yeah I think it's best to celebrate all at once, so everyone don't have to come over once for Lizzie's birthday, and come back close to two months later for the other's" Kurt says with a smile

"Yeah that what I was thinking" Artie says with a smile

"So what should the theme be for the party" he asks Kurt

"I'm think jungle for the first birthday" Kurt says

"That sounds like a good idea especially since the girls are little where they won't be able to remember anything" Artie says

"What are we going to get them?" Kurt asks

"I was thinking of getting some development toys, and regular toys, and some books, and probably some clothes since they are growing like weeds" Artie says with a chuckle

"Yeah and we can save their old clothes for when we have another baby" Kurt says sitting next to Artie

"Yeah we could if we have another girl" Artie says taking a break from birthday shopping

"Oh yeah tomorrow I have an appointment set up to have the girls pictures taken" Kurt says with a smile

"Where are you planning on having them done at?" Artie asks

"At one of the local portrait studios in town" Kurt says

"Okay if you put it that way I'm off to go get the girls some dresses so they can look pretty for their pictures" Artie says when he sees Madeline and Alexis and Kristin come towards him

"Dada dada" the girls say when they approach their father

"What is it girls would you guys like to come with daddy while he picks out dresses for you to wear for your pictures" he asks them

The girls nod their head in response

"Okay papa will put your shoes and coat on and daddy will take you to pick out your dresses" Artie says as the girls head towards Kurt

Once the girls had their shoes on they started heading for the van

"Be right back Kurt" Artie says as he closes the door behind him

Soon Lizzy comes walking towards her papa

"How about me and you go to the party store to get the party supplies for you guy's birthday that is coming up" he says as he picks her up and takes her to her room to change her

Once Lizzy was ready Kurt secured her in her car seat and headed for the party store

"You girls were so well behaved in the store, so you girls can play for a little bit before dinner" Artie says as he brings in the dresses

Maddy, Alexis, and Kristin start walking towards the playroom to play while Artie puts the dresses in there room

(The next day)

Artie dressed Maddy and Kristin in their dresses while Kurt did Lizzy and Alexis, and once all the girls were ready to get their pictures taken

"Okay Maddy, and Kristin stay right with daddy" Artie says as he unbuckles them from their car seat

"You too Lizzie and Alexis" Kurt says as he gets them out of the van

Once all the girls were out of the van the Hummel-Abrams headed in to get their pictures taken, so they didn't have to wait long they got in right away

"I take it this is the girl's first birthday" the photographer says

"yes it is" Artie says

"We are going to do some group shots of the girls together then some individual ones, and then we are going to do some shots with the parents in the picture" the photographer says

Artie and Kurt get the girls situated for their first picture they get a toy out of the diaper bag to keep the girls happy while they got their pictures taken, and after the girls had their picture taken Lizzy got her picture taken in her pretty dress while daddy kept the other occupied, and once all the girls were done Artie and Kurt got the family picture taken

"I'm surprised that the girls behaved that well" Artie says buckling the girls in for the drive home

"Me too Kristin didn't want to get her picture done without you" Kurt says

"I know I think Kristin a more of a daddy's girl then the others are" Artie says getting in the driver seat to drive home

(Three days later)

Once Artie and Kurt had all the girls up they told them Happy birthday, and Artie even made them a special breakfast

"What should we do with them first" Artie asks Kurt

"Well we should give them their present individually since they are going to have so much to open tonight" Kurt says with a smile

"Good idea to me" Artie says as he goes to their bedroom to get the girls presents

"Happy Birthday Elizabeth" Artie says as he hands her present

"Happy Birthday Madeline" he says handing her gift

"Happy Birthday Alexis" he says handing her present

"Happy Birthday Kristin" he says handing his last daughter her present

Artie and Kurt helped the girls open their presents, and Artie and Kurt gave them a stuffed teddy bear with their names sewn on, and once the presents were open Artie and Kurt played with the girls until they went down for their nap

"Artie can you give me a hand with the decorations for the party?" Kurt asks

"Sure I can get the decorations down low and you can do the decorations up high" Artie says

"Makes sense" Kurt says as they get started turning their house into a jungle for the girls

"I just hope the girls ain't spook over the lion and the tiger" Artie says putting the tiger up next to the Lion

"Don't worry they won't oh my gosh I got to go pick up the cake and the balloons" Kurt says looking at his watch

"Don't worry I'll hold down the fort while you're gone" Artie says as Kurt leaves

Artie finishes decorating before the girls wake up from their morning nap, and once all the girl were up he put them in Lizzy's room, so he can show them how to sizzle like a snake to the kitchen for their lunch

"Girls watch daddy cause we are going into a jungle to get to the kitchen" he says as he gets on the floor and begins to slither like a snake

Soon all four began to follow their daddy to the kitchen for lunch

"Since it's your birthday girls daddy has made you a jungle lunch" he says serving them their lunch after he got in his wheelchair  
"Hey Artie I'm home Kurt says coming into the kitchen with some balloons that were standing up

"In the kitchen with the girls" Artie calls back

"Love the rainforest decor for the kitchen" Kurt says as he sets down the balloons

"Why thank you I had some time to spare before the girls woke up from their nap" Artie says

"Pa pa" Lizzie says

"What is it sweet girl" Kurt says getting down to her level

"Dirty" she says

"Okay papa will change you" he says lifting her up and taking her into her room to change her

"Da da" Maddy says

"You wet sweetie" he asks her

Maddy just nods

'Okay daddy will change you" he says lifting her up and taking her to the other room to change her

Once Maddy was change Artie put her in the playroom to play while he gets the others out, and cleans up the kitchen

'Da da" Alexis says

"What is it doodle bug" he asks her

"Dirty" she says with a smile

"Once daddy clears the table and get Kristin out daddy will change you" he says clearing the table

(Meanwhile in the bathroom)

"Okay Lizzy papa going to give you a bubble bath since you had it all over you" Kurt says

After the tub was filled to the right height he sat her in and started bathing her

"Okay papa going to wash your pretty hair" he says as he puts the shampoo on her head and started scrubbing her brown locks

After Kurt washed her hair he started bathing her and she played while papa bathed her

"Okay Lizzie time to get out" he says lifting her out and drying her off

(In the kitchen)

"Since daddy is done cleaning the table off and took Kristin out daddy can change you" Artie says picking Alexis up and taking her to her room to change

"It looks like you're going to need a bath as well" he says taking her to the other bathroom to give her a bath

Alexis plays while Artie bathed her

"All done sweetie time to get out and put a clean outfit on you" he says putting her on his lap and taking her to her room to put a clean outfit on her

(In the playroom)

"Papa" Kristin says

"what is it baby girl" he says to her

"Wet" she says

"Okay papa will change you" he says picking her up and taking her to Maddy's and her room to change her

(Alexis's room)

"There we go sweetie you're all fresh and you smell good would you like daddy to fo your hair" he asks her

She nods her head

"I say pig tails for your hair' he says as he begins to do pig tails in her brown hair

"There we go all cleaned up" Artie says putting Alexis on the floor

"Were you smelly too Alexis" Kurt asks her

"Ya papa" she says as she goes plays with her sisters until they go down for their afternoon nap

"What time is Burt and Carol and everyone else coming over" Artie asks

"About six then we will have the party at six thirty" Kurt says

"Just wondering" Artie says as he gets on the floor to play with the girls

The girls continue to play for another half an hour before they start getting sleepy, and Kurt and Artie put them down for their afternoon nap, and they went back to decorating and fixing the girls supper

(Six o clock)

"Happy birthday girls" Burt says coming into the house and gets down to give them birthday kisses

"Happy birthday girls" Carol says kissing the girls as well

"Thanks dad thanks Carol" Kurt says taking their presents and putting them in the corner with the other gifts

Once everyone arrived the party got started, and the girls started slowly opening their gifts, and once the gifts have been open it was time for cake

"We are going to sing Happy Birthday four time to each girl" Kurt says as they begin to sing Happy Birthday to Lizzie

Once the party was over everyone went home and Artie and Kurt got the girls ready for bed

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The girls turn two**


	9. Girls turn 2 and potty training

**Girls turn two/Potty Training**

Artie and Kurt decided not to have a big party for the girls second birthday, and have the girls 2nd birthday with the two of them

"Hey Artie since the girls are getting a little big for their crib you think we should get them big girl beds" Kurt asks

"Yeah I was just thinking about that maybe we could take them to the local kids furniture store and let them pick out their big girl beds, and since we might want another baby or two down the road we could put all four girls together" Artie says

"What room were you looking of putting them in?" Kurt asks

"Lizzie's room we could all corner the beds, so they could still talk to each other" Artie says

"Yeah that could work we could try it tonight to see how the girls like it" Kurt says

"We could take them when they wake up from their nap?" Artie says

"Sounds like a good idea to me" Kurt says as he looks to where the local kiddie's furniture store is

Thirty minutes later the girls woke up from their nap

"Maddy look" Kristin says as she tries to climb out of her crib and onto the floor

Once Kristin was out of her crib she helped Maddy climb out of her crib, and when both girl were up they went in search of their sister

"Lizzie up" Kristin says coming into her sister room with Maddy

"Ya' she says as she climbs out of her crib and joins her sisters to go see if Alexis is up

"Girls what are you doing out of your crib" Artie says when he sees Lizzie, Maddy, and Kristin start making a bee line for Alexis's room

"Up from nap dada" Kristin says happily

"Well if you guys want out of your scream your head off until papa or I come and let you out" he says to them

"Sorry dada" Maddy says

"Well since you guys have started escaping from your crib papa and I have decided it's time that you guys have big girl beds" he tells them

When Lizzie, Maddy, and Kristin hear this they jump up and down excitedly, and after celebrating the three girls go to Alexis's room

"Lexi up" Maddy says

When Alexis sees her sisters she climbs out of her crib as well to join them

"Big girl beds" Lizzie tells her

"Okay my little munchkin's daddy is waiting out in the kitchen with your coats and shoes, so you guys can pick out big girl beds" Kurt says to his daughters who ran out to the kitchen to see daddy

"Lizzie, Maddy, Alexis, and Kristin sit in your chairs while daddy puts your shoes on" Artie tells them and they do what they are told

Once the girls had their shoes on, and coats on they headed out to the van and climbed in and into their special seat and wait for either daddy or papa to buckle them in, and when the family reached the furniture store the girls stayed with their daddy and papa

"Lizzie would you like this as your bed" Kurt asks her when he shows her the crayon bed

"Ya papa" she says getting on the bed

"What about you Maddy would you like this rainbow bed as your bed" Artie asks her

'Ya dada" she says trying to climb on the bed

Alexis gets a Dora bed, and Kristin is a little scared about her bed

"It's okay Kristin if your uncomfortable with the big girl bed" Artie says when she climbs into his lap

Once the family picked out three big girl beds they headed home for a little bit to wait for the beds to be delivered and set up in Lizzie's bedroom

(The next day)

Artie decided to take Kristin back to the furniture store to let her pick out her bed all by herself

"It's okay Kristin you can take your time picking out the bed that you want" he tells her as they walk past the beds that her sisters picked out

Kristin saw a fake cupcake castle bed that she saw, and she pointed it out to her daddy

"You want that bed sweetie' he asks her

"Ya dada" she says as she runs over to it

"Good afternoon sir I see that your daughter loves the cupcake castle bed that is on display" the salesman says

"Yeah do you guys have any more in stock" Artie asks him

"Sadly we don't, but I can sell you the floor model display that you daughter is on" the salesman says with a smile

"What color is the bed exactly" Artie asks him

"Its different kinds of purple sir its dark on the bottom and it gets lighter as you go up the two post" the salesman says

"We'll take it" Artie says as he gets Kristin off her new bed to go pay, and to load it up in the van

(Back at home)

"Well Kristin finally got a big girl bed" Artie says coming into the kitchen

"She did she" Kurt says picking her up

"It's in the van Kurt can you help me put it together for her" Artie asks him

"Sure then we can put the girls in their new beds" Kurt says going out to help Artie bring in the cupcake castle bed for Kristin

Once all the beds were together and put in the right corner Artie and Kurt got the girls ready for bed, and tucked them in their big girl beds this is how the room was

Lizzie in the lower right hand corner

Maddy in the lower left hand corner

Alexis in the upper left hand corner

Kristin in the upper right hand corner

"Just think girls tomorrow you guys are two years old" Artie says as he stands in the doorway

"Ya" the girls scream all together

"Now four little girls better go to bed, so the birthday fairy can come and leave some great gifts" Kurt says as he follows behind Artie closing the door as the girls fall asleep

"We better start putting the presents out like the dolls, dollhouses that sort of thing" Artie says

'Yeah we better plus tomorrow we are taking them to build a bear to build their own stuffed animal" Kurt says going to the bedroom to get the girls their gifts

(Five minutes later)

Kristin wakes up and tries to sneak into the bathroom to use the potty

"I think one of the girls is up" Artie says when he sees the bathroom light on

"I think so too" Kurt says as he follows behind Artie

"Kristin what are you doing up?" Artie asks her

"Potty daddy' she says as she stands by the potty

"Okay daddy will help you" Artie says as he goes into the bathroom to help Kristin

While Artie is in the bathroom with Kristin Kurt goes sees if any of the other girls need to use to potty, and when Kurt peaks in the bedroom he sees that the Maddy and Alexis are standing by the door

"You guys have to potty too?" he asks them

Maddy and Alexis nod their heads

"Okay papa will take you to the other bathroom to use the potty

"Good girl Kristin you showed dada and papa you are ready for the big girl potty" Artie says as he helps her off the potty

"Ya" she says

"Okay daddy will flush the toilet, and help you wash your hands" he says as he flushes the toilet and puts Kristin on him and guides her to the sink to wash her hands

Once all the girls have used the restroom Artie and Kurt put them back to bed with their pull up on

"I guess while we are out we should pick up four little potties for the girls I didn't think they would be ready to be potty trained this fast" Artie says

"I didn't think either well at least we won't have to change them anymore" Kurt says getting in their bed

"Night sweetie I love you" Artie says

"Love you too" Kurt says

(The next day)

"Happy birthday girls" Artie says sticking his head into the girl's room

"Thank dada" they both say when they all get up

"Maddy, Alexis, Kristin do you need to use the potty before breakfast?" he asks them

All three girls nod their head

"Okay papa will help you" he says as all three head for the bathroom

"Lizzie you up baby girl" Artie says as he rolls to her bed where she is still sleeping

"Daddy" she says rolling to her other side

"Come on sweetie today is your birthday today you turn two" he says as he picks her up and takes her to the changing table to change her

Lizzie wakes up a few minutes later, and walks to the breakfast table where her sisters are. After breakfast Artie and Kurt let the girls open their gifts

"Okay girls since today is your birthday daddy and papa is going to take you to build a bear to let you build your own stuffed animal" Artie says

"But first Lizzie I want you to come with papa cause there is someone papa wants you to meet" Kurt says as he picks her up to take her to her room to change her

"As for you three you get to come with daddy to pick out the potty that you want, and the big girl underwear you guys want to wear" Artie says to the girls as they follow him to their room to get ready

Once all the girls were ready Artie and Kurt headed out for their separate locations with the girls

(Babies r us)

'Okay girls here we are when you guys get out stay close to daddy okay" Artie says as he starts unbuckling the girls and they hop out of their seats ready to follow daddy out of the van

When Artie and the girls get inside they head for the potty training aisle, and the girls start picking out what potty they want

"Daddy I want this potty" Maddy says pointing the throne potty chair

"Okay it looks about your height, so we'll get it what potties do you see Alexis and Kristin" he asks them

"The other princess chair" Alexis says showing her father the other potty chair

"Okay Kristin what about you what chair do you see" he asks her

"That one daddy" she says pointing to the basic potty chair that was pink"

Once Artie had three potty chairs in his chair he asked them which one do they think Elizabeth would want, and they pick out a nice one for her, and the girls pick out their underwear and carried their underwear to the register, and after everything was paid for Artie took them home to start potty training them more

(At the cemetery)

"Okay Lizzie we're here" Kurt says as he parks the car

Kurt gets her out and they walk to his mom burial plot

"Lizzie this is your other grandmother papa real mommy" he says showing Lizzie her other grandmother

"Gone" she says

"Yes Lizzie she's gone, so I promised myself if I would ever have children I would bring them to her, so she can see them, and since your one of my children I brought you on your second birthday so I could introduce her to you" he says hugging Lizzie close

Lizzie runs her hand over her grandmother name

"Yes Lizzie you are named after her" he says as he kisses her

"Well mom this is one of your granddaughters as time goes on I will bring Madeline, Alexis, and Kristin to see you don't worry you will always be in our hearts no matter what" he says as he wipes the tears away

After staying there for five more minutes Kurt took Lizzie home

(At the house)

"Okay girls daddy going to put your big girl underwear on you, and have you sit on your potties, and then when papa gets home we will go to build a bear" Artie says as he helps them with their big girl underwear

Maddy, Alexis, and Kristin sat for fifteen minutes until they went potty

"Done daddy" all three say together

"Okay since we're going out in public daddy going to put your pull up on you, so if you have any accidents we're safe" he says taking their big girl underwear off and putting their pull up on them

Once Kurt got home the family of six headed to the local build a bear to let them make their birthday present

"Girls stay with daddy and papa and no wondering off" Kurt says as he unbuckles them from their car seats

Maddy and Kristin climbed into Artie's lap while Kurt held Lizzie's and Alexis's hand as they headed into the mall

Lizzie picked a princess bear to make

Alexis picked a blue bunny

Kristin picked a border collie

And Maddy couldn't decide what to make, so she just sat in her daddy's lap

"What's wrong Maddy you don't feel good huh sweetie girl" Artie asks her

Maddy just cuddles closer to her daddy

"That's okay daddy will pick out which one you might want" he asks her as he strokes her brown hair

"Do you want daddy to make you a Minnie Mouse bear" he asks her

"No daddy bears mine" Lizzie says coming from her spot in front of her sisters

"Lizzie, Maddy can make a bear if she wants" he says to her

Lizzie rips the Minnie bear from her sister and takes it's back up to her spot, and Maddy cried when her sister ripped the bear that she wanted to make out of her hand

"It's okay Maddy you can make the cream puff color cat" Artie says picking the white color cat from the bin and holding onto it for her

The girls did the heart ceremony together, and each girl got to stuff their stuffed animal themselves, and once all the stuffed animals were stuffed Artie and Kurt helped each of the girls dress their animals the way they wanted it, and after all four stuffed animals were paid for Kurt and Artie took the girls home

"Here Kurt can you take Maddy in the house, and lay her down while I go pick up the cake and the balloons" Artie says getting into the driver seat, and going to pick up the cake and balloons for the party that night

"Sure come here sweetie papa will rock you since you're not feeling well" Kurt says as he follows behind the girls into the house

Kurt tucks the girls in for their afternoon nap while he holds Maddy in the family room in the rocking chair

"Papa why was Lizzie mean to me" she asks him

"I don't know Maddy don't worry if you want that Minnie bear papa got it for you" he tells her

Maddy falls asleep in her papa arms and Kurt puts her to bed, so he can decorate for the party that they were going to have that night

"Okay Kurt I'm home how's Maddy?" Artie says coming into the house with the balloons tied to the back of his wheelchair, and the cake in his lap

"She's fine she is sleeping right now" Kurt says helping Artie with the balloons

"That's good" Artie says as he puts the cake on the counter

(That night)

Artie and Kurt let the girls finish opening up their presents before letting the girls blow out the candles on the birthday cake

"Good night girls we love you" Artie says as he leaves the room

"Night daddy luv you" they all say together before closing their pretty eyes

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Potty Training Continues**


	10. Attention

**Attention readers**

**With Valentine's day coming up I am going to be writing a Valentine's day chapter of the following stories**

**Our Gatekeeper (The Valentine's day chapter with Artie, Sammy, Anna, and Quinn)**

**Daddy's girls (Kevin & Dianna have a night away from the girls**

**The Glee cast Pregnancy Pact (The couples celebrate valentine's day)**

**Life with the Hummel-Abrams (Kurt & Artie enjoy a night to themselves)**

**We are so getting back together (Artie & Tina celebrate Valentine's day) **

**Plus i apologize i don't have beta reader the only program that i have is microsoft word, and that's about it, but don't worry the next chapter of the Glee pregnancy pact will be up today along with daddy's girls, and We are so getting back together**


	11. V day

**Cupid's day**

Kurt had been planning his and Artie's seventh Valentine's day for a long time, and he wanted it to be perfect Artie woke up to breakfast in bed

"Morning Artie" Kurt says coming into the bedroom with heart shape waffles, heart shape toast, butter, jam, and grape juice

"Morning you brought me breakfast in bed for Valentine's day that is so sweet" Artie says sitting up

"Yeas I did I had some help from four special little ladies" Kurt says smiling

"You did huh" Artie says putting on his glasses

"Happy Valentine's day daddy" Lizzie, Maddy, Alexis, and Kristin when they run in

"Happy Valentine's day girls did papa give you your presents" Artie asks them

"Yes daddy" they all say together

"Okay go get ready for preschool and daddy and papa will take you" Artie says as the girls run out of the room to get ready for preschool

"I can't wait until tonight" Artie says taking a bite of his waffle

"Oh yeah tonight I take you out to dinner, and my dad is going to watch the girls while we go out for a little fun" Kurt says as he kisses Artie

"That's why I love you so much" Artie says with a smile as he takes another bite of his waffle

"Okay papa we're ready" the girls say standing in the doorway to their daddies room

"Well having you four get ready for school was a bad idea let daddy and papa fix you up so you look nice for your Valentine's party" Kurt says getting up off the bed to help the girls with their outfits

Once the girls were fixed up Artie did their hair all nice and neat, and once they were already Artie and Kurt took them to preschool

"Bye girls daddy will pick you up after preschool" Artie says dropping off the girls

"Bye daddy love you" the girls say getting out of the van and into the preschool

Artie goes home and keeps himself busy until he goes picks the girls up from preschool, and when noon comes he goes picks the girls up from their Valentine's day party

"Hi Ms. Crayola I'm here to get the girls" Artie says to their teacher

"Sure Lizzie, Maddy, and Alexis your father here" Ms. Crayola calls

"Where's Kristin at" he asks her

"Once the girls have their backpacks and have their Valentine's box I will take you to her" Ms. Crayola says with a smile

"Girls did you have a good day today?" he asks them when they were on their way to see Kristin

"Yeah we played games colored, had snack, had nap time, and had our party" Lizzie says smiling

"That's good" he says when they reach where Kristin was

Once Kristin saw her daddy she got up from where she was and ran to him, but she was stopped in her tracks

"It's okay Kristin daddy here you can come to me" he says patting his lap for his little girl to climb up, but she was told not to

"Mr. Hummel-Abrams you are not aware what happened to you daughter today, and that she is the way she is" the principal said

"No I was not aware of this at all all we know is that she is always a good girl and well-behaved like her sisters" he says when he starts raising his voice

The principal goes into detail what happened at preschool, and when Artie realizes this he immediately pulls the girls from the preschool

"Girls don't worry daddy can teach you at home until we find a better preschool for you' he says rolling to the van quickly and buckling the girls in

(That night)

"Where's my favorite granddaughters" Burt says coming into the house

"Right here grandpop" the girls says running towards him

"Hey dad the girls have their bath and they are ready for bed all you have to do is give them their snack and put them to bed" Kurt says smiling

"Okay you and Artie have fun and don't you worry about nothing" Burt says as they head out the door

"Holy cow Kurt this place is fancy" Artie says when they pull up to the restaurant

"Nothing too good for the father of my daughters" Kurt says as he helps Artie out of the van and into the restaurant

"Good evening sir reservations for Hummel-Abrams" Kurt says to the hostess

"Here we go Hummel-Abrams your table awaits" the hostess says taking them to a window table

Once they placed their orders Kurt and Artie just talk about their day, and they give each other their gifts before their food comes, and once Artie pasta dish comes and Kurt's salad comes they eat and go home

"Hey dad we're home" Kurt says coming into the house behind Artie

"The girls were perfect angels they went straight to sleep" Burt says getting up to stretch

"Thanks dad" Kurt says showing him the way out

Artie went to check on the girls, and after Kurt showed his dad the way out him and Artie went to the bedroom to have a little fun

"Since the girls are asleep you want to have a little fun" Kurt says getting into bed

"I'm game" Artie says getting into bed right behind him

Artie and Kurt made out for an hour until they heard one of the girls wake up

"I think that Kristin" Artie says letting go

"Hurry back I'll be waiting" Kurt says

Once Artie sees what Kristin's trouble was he and Kurt go right back it

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Artie sees he has another one in the oven**


	12. Another Hummel-Abrams on the way

**A sibling for the girl's**

One morning when Artie woke up he felt a little nausea, so he thought he was getting sick and he passed it off as nothing and he went to go make breakfast for everybody

"Girl's it's time to get up" he says entering their bedroom to get the girl's up for their first day of home school preschool

"Okay daddy I'm up" Alexis says getting out of bed and going to the kitchen for breakfast

"Morning daddy" Kristen says getting up

"Morning baby girl sleep well?" he asks her

"Yeah daddy" she says getting up and going to use the restroom before breakfast

"You awake Maddy" he asks her

"Yea daddy I'm awake she says slowly getting out of bed

"Okay if you need to use the potty wait for daddy and he will help you" he says

"Lizzy sweetie it's time to get up today is your first day of home school preschool" he says waking her up

"Daddy no" she says covering her head with the pillow

"Come on Lizzy your other sisters are up and eating breakfast" he says trying to convince the three year old out of bed

Lizzy just goes deeper under the covers

"Okay papa will have to wake you" he says leaving the girl sleep and goes make breakfast for the other girls who were up

"Daddy can we have cereal this morning?" Maddy, Alexis, and Kristen says at once

"Okay girl's you may" he says going to get three bowls, and three spoons for the girls

After breakfast Artie had them brush their teeth, and get ready for preschool which was going to be held on the lower level of the house, but before he took the girl's down he had to go throw up

"Daddy you okay?" Alexis asks

"Yeah I'm fine lets go into the elevator and go down to preschool" he says as he follows Alexis out

"Okay girls I want you to take the stairs while I take the elevator down to the basement" he says when the elevator opens

After the girls see their daddy get in the elevator they started making their way down to the basement, and to wait for daddy to open the door to their classroom

"Good morning girls and welcome to preschool" he says opening the door for the girl's to come into the classroom

"Lizzy sweetie you up?" Kurt asks her when he comes into the room

"Yeah I'm up papa" she says getting up

"Let papa give you breakfast real quick and he will take you downstairs, so daddy can teach you until we can find you girl's another preschool to go to" he says as carries her to the kitchen

Lizzy eats her breakfast slowly but surely when she is finished papa takes her downstairs to the classroom that daddy set up the weekend that he pulled them from preschool

"Hello Miss Lizzy nice to see you today you're just in time for carpet time" daddy says as Kurt takes her over to the big colorful carpet he had on the one side of the room, and sits with her while Artie does a lesson, and right in the middle of the lesson Artie gets sick

"Artie you okay" Kurt asks knocking on the door to the downstairs bathroom

"Yeah I'm fine I'm sure it's nothing I can deal with" he says as he goes back to throwing up

"Okay girl's how about we have play time while I take of daddy" papa says as the girl's go play with different toys that were in the play area

"Artie how about we try home school tomorrow" Kurt says on the other end of the door

"Yeah maybe you're right until we can find them another preschool I will try to home school tomorrow" Artie says exiting the bathroom

Artie stays in the basement and watches the girl play while Kurt ran to the convenient store to pick up a few things, and while Kurt was at the store Artie got the girl's dressed and worked on their numbers until Kurt came home

"Okay Artie I'm home" Kurt says when he enters the house

"In the playroom with the girl's" he calls back

"Okay girl's papa got you some coloring books, and some crayons, so go color for a little bit while I talk to daddy okay" Kurt says to them

Each of the girl's grabbed a coloring book and some crayons and went back down to the classroom to color at their table

"Artie while I was there I also picked up a pregnancy test cause if I remember correctly you were like this before you found out you were pregnant with the girl's" Kurt says to him

"Yeah there could be a possibility I have stomach bug just to put your mind at ease I'm going to go take the test" Artie says as he rolls into the master bathroom to take the pregnancy test

While Artie is in the bathroom Kurt goes check on the girl's to see how they are doing, and he sees that the girls are lying on their cot taking their nap, so Kurt tip toes back upstairs to check on Artie

"Now we wait ten minutes to see if I have another one in the oven" Artie says rolling into the kitchen

"I guess we do" Kurt says taking a sit at the table

Artie and Kurt call different preschools to see if they had any openings for four three soon to be four year olds and Artie finds a place that has openings and will be glad to take the girl's

"I'm glad that over" Artie says putting down his phone

"Me too isn't it time for you to check the test?" Kurt asks

"Yeah I should" Artie says as he rolls back to the bathroom to check the test

"Well" Kurt asks

"It looks like we are going to have another pair of feet running around" Artie says rolling in with the test

"So that means you're pregnant again?" Kurt asks

"Yeah I am I am going to wait awhile before making an appointment with Dr. Tiger to confirm it" Artie says smiling

"That's wonderful all we need to do is tell the girl's that they are going to be big sister's" Kurt says as he kisses Artie

"Yeah I have the perfect way of telling them" Artie says as he leaves to go to the mall

Kurt goes down to see if the girls have woken up from their nap

"Hi papa" the girls say together when papa comes into the room

"Hi girls did you guys have a nice nap?" he asks them

"Yes papa" they say together

"Since you guys are up how about a snack?" he asks them

The girls run upstairs to their places at the table for the snack

"Hey Kurt I'm back from the mall" Artie says entering the house

"Hey the girls are distracted, so you can put their surprise in their bedroom" Kurt responses

Artie rolls to the girl's room to put the Big Sister side of the shirt faced down on their bed, so when they were done with their snack Artie would have them change into their shirts

"Daddy has a surprise waiting for you in your bedroom" Artie says rolling out to the kitchen

The girl's immediately scurry to their bedroom to find t-shirts laying on their beds, so the put them on

"Lizzy why does your shirt say big sister on it?" Alexis asks

"Yeah so does yours" Lizzy response

"Mine does too" Kristen says pulling out her ponytail

"So does mine" Maddy says pulling out her pony

Once the girls had their shirts on they came out of their room to see what was going on

"Papa why are we wearing these Big Sister t-shirts for" Alexis asks

"Well the reason is that all four of are going to be big sisters cause we are going to have a baby" Kurt says happily

"So we are going to have a little brother or sister?" Kristen asks

"Yeah" Artie says

All four girls get down and hug their daddy

"That went well" Artie says

"Yeah it did" Kurt says as he joins the family hug

**Review**

**Next Chapter Dr. Tiger comes back, and they find out how many they are having**


	13. Only 1 and glasses

**Only one this time**

It was a few weeks after Artie found out he was pregnant he decided to make an appointment to see Dr. Tiger. The reason why he waited awhile is just in case he had a miscarriage, and he did not want to jeopardize it

"I have a one o clock appointment with Dr. Tiger" Artie says to the receptionist

"Okay sign a piece of paper, and I will attach it to your folder Artie" the receptionist says

Artie puts his name on a piece of paper and puts it in the bin and rolls over to wait for his name to be called

"Daddy why did we have to come with you?" Alexis asks

"After my appointment you guys have your appointment to see your doctor for a check-up, and Maddy and Kristin have to go to the eye doctor" he response

"What's a check-up?" Kristin asks

"A check-up is when the doctor checks your heart, lungs, throat, and ears to make they are working they way they should" he tells her

"What's an eye doctor?" she asks again

""An eye doctor is someone who checks your vision to make sure you can see

"Oh okay" she says as she goes back to playing with her sisters

Artie did not have to wait long he got right in to see Dr. Tiger

"Artie Hummel-Abrams" the nurse calls from the doorway

"That's us girls come with daddy" he calls to Lizzy, Maddy, Alexis, and Kristin

"Daddy can I ride with you?" Kristin asks

"Sure climb up doodle bug" he says as he waits for her to climb and into his lap

After Artie's weight and height was checked he was put into an exam room to wait for Dr. Tiger

"Sorry I'm late Artie one of the workers called off and I had to call somebody in" Kurt says coming into the exam room

"You're right on time I got my height and weight checked and the girls and me are waiting for the doctor to come in to see if we are having one or more this time" Artie says after Kurt kisses him

While they waited for the doctor to come they read a story to the girls

"Hey Artie long time no see how have you been?" Dr. Tiger says coming into the room

"I have been good, but busy but good" he says as Kurt puts him on the exam table

"I see the girls are growing up" she says when she sees Lizzy, Maddy, Alexis and Kristin

"Yeah they are all four of them are enrolled in preschool at the moment" Artie says as he gets comfortable

"Plus Maddy and Kristin going have to get glasses cause they are having trouble seeing" Kurt says as he picks Maddy who is the smallest one of them all

"Okay let's see if we can find this little one's heartbeat" Dr. Tiger says turning on the Doppler

"See girls that's your little brother or sister in there" Kurt says when the girls get to hear the heartbeat

"It seems that this time you are having only one" Dr. Tiger says turning off the Doppler

"Dr. Tiger is going to turn off the lights are you going to be okay Kristin?" Kurt asks her

"No papa" she says as she goes stand close to daddy

Two weeks ago Kristin started being afraid of the dark, so Kurt and Artie had to get her a little night light to help her sleep at night

"You girls ready to see your little brother or sister" Dr. Tiger asks them

"Yeah" they say except for Kristin

"Don't worry Kristin there will be some light coming from the machine that the doctor is going to run over daddy's tummy" Artie says hugging Kristin close

"Here we go there the little one's head, and the spine you girls see the little hands?" Dr. Tiger asks the girls

"Yeah" they say together

"Now to see if the baby is in a good position we can tell the gender" Dr. Tiger says as she makes her way to between the legs

"It looks like you four are going to have a little sister it looks like this one is going to be another little girl" Dr. Tiger says when she looks at the monitor

When the girls hear this they are elated that they are going to have a little sister to play with

The rest of the appointment goes smoothly, and Dr. Tiger tells Artie when his due date is once she tells him the date they leave

"Kurt I'm taking Maddy and Kristin to the eye doctor, and can you take Lizzy and Alexis to the doctor?" Artie says as they roll out to the cars

"Yeah come on Lizzy come on Alexis papa taking you to the doctor" Kurt says as the girls go with him

"Maddy, Kristin you're coming with daddy he's taking you to the eye doctor" Artie says getting the girl's into the van

"Daddy can we listen to the radio please?" Maddy asks

"Since you asked nicely you may" he says turning the radio on to the appropriate station for the girls to listen to

On the way to the eye doctors Maddy and Kristin sang along to the radio

"Okay we're here everybody out" he says turning off the van

Maddy and Kristin unbuckled themselves from their car seats and climbed out to get out of the van with daddy

"Maddy and Kristin Hummel-Abrams to see Dr. Lollipop" Artie says to the receptionist

"Okay take a seat we'll call them back shortly" the receptionist says as Artie takes the girls to wait their turn

"Madeline & Kristin Hummel-Abrams" Dr. Lollipop calls

"Come on girls that's us" Artie calls to Maddy and Kristin

"I'm gonna beat you to the exam room Kristin" Maddy says as she starts to run

"No way sis I'm right behind you" Kristin calls as she runs after her sister

"Okay who is going to go first?" Dr. Lollipop asks

"I'll go first" Maddy calls and goes sits down in the chair

"Okay Maddy I'm going to have you read the line that you can clearly through the lens I give you" Dr. Lollipop says putting the big glasses on Maddy for her to read

"Daddy what does Maddy have on her face?" Kristin asks

"The eye doctor uses the big glasses to determine how good Maddy will be able to see with the lenses

"Oh will I have to do that?" she asks again

"Yeah" he says

"Okay Maddy I'm going to cover your eye to see if you can read the line now" Dr. Lollipop says covering one of the lenses

After Maddy's eye exam was over Dr. Lollipop told Artie that Madeline definitely needs glasses, and the lenses won't be that bad once Maddy climbed down Kristin took her turn in the chair, and Dr. Lollipop did the same thing to her that she did with Maddy

"Kristin eyes are weaker than Maddy's so her lenses will be a little stronger" Dr. Lollipop says showing Artie where the eyeglasses are for toddlers

"Okay girls pick out what eyeglasses you want to wear, and the assistants will put your lenses in and you will leave with your new glasses" Artie says helping his girls pick out glasses

"Daddy I want those glasses" Maddy says pointing to the glasses that she wants

"Okay darling I'll get them for you" he says reaching up to get the glasses

Maddy walks over to the mirror to see how they look on her

"Yup these it" she says handing the glasses back to her daddy

"Kristin which one do you see?" he asks her

"The Minnie mouse ones" she says smiling

Once Kristin and Maddy had their glasses selected they were off to be made

"You two picked great choices for glasses Maddy has the daisy duck ones, and Kristin has the Minnie Mouse glasses' he says as they wait for the glasses to have the correct lenses put in

Once the girls had their glasses Artie treated them to ice cream before taking them home

"hey Artie we're back" Kurt says coming into the house with Lizzy and Alexis

"How did the appointment go" Artie asks

"Let's say you don't want to know" he says taking Lizzy to her room

"Hi daddy" Alexis says coming into the kitchen

"Hey sweetie how your appointment?" he asks her

"Good I got a shot when I cried I got a snoopy sticker, and a lollipop" she says

"That's good why don't you play with your sisters while daddy rests" he says when she gets off to go play with Kristin and Maddy in the basement

**Next Chapter The girl's help paint their sister room**

**Review**


	14. Easter time

**Easter time**

One day Kurt took all four girls shopping for their Easter dresses

"Papa I like this one" Lizzy says showing Kurt a very spring like dress with bright colors

"If that the dress you want that's the dress you'll get" he says hanging onto the dress

Maddy, Alexis, and Kristin could not find any dress that they like, so they moved onto another store to see if they see anything there

"Well girls do you see anything?" he asks them

"No papa" they say with their heads down low

Kurt takes them to every store, and they don't see anything they like, so they head home

"Hi daddy" Maddy, Alexis and Kristin say when enter with their head down low as they head to their room

"What's wrong with the girl's?" Artie asks when Kurt enters with a happy Lizzy

"I took them to every little girl shop in the mall and they didn't see anything they liked for Easter" Kurt says

"I think I may know what the problem is here" Artie says getting into his wheelchair and coming into the kitchen

"What" Kurt says taking a seat at the table

"When Lizzy picks out a gorgeous dress to wear they think she will be the prettiest one of all, and they feel like the ugly step sisters" Artie says smiling

"Now I see what you mean" Kurt says with a sigh

"I am going to take them to a little girl's dress shop in town that they love, and I am guaranteed they will come home with a dress they love" Artie says as he goes to the girl's room to take them dress shopping once again

"While you do that I am going to take Lizzy to go get everything for the baskets" Kurt says as he grabs the keys to his car and goes get Lizzy

Once Kurt and Lizzy leave Artie goes to the girl's room to talk to them

"What's wrong girls" he asks when he enters their room

"Every time we saw a dress we liked Lizzy gave us a look" Alexis says

"Oh I how about daddy takes you to your guys favorite dress shop in all of Lima" he says happily

"You mean that daddy" Maddy says with a sniffle

"With all my heart" he says when all three come in for a hug

Artie takes them to their favorite dress store which is Pretty little girl's dress shop

"Hi Artie, Maddy, Alexis, and Kristin how are you guys today?" Nadine asks

"We're fine Nadine today we are shopping for Easter dresses" he says coming into the store with the three girls

"You're in luck we just got a shipment of nice dresses for Easter I'll show them to the girls" she says as she goes in the storage room to get the dresses

Artie sits in the lounge area while the girls try on dresses

"I like this dress daddy" Maddy says exiting one of the dressing rooms in a gorgeous dress

"It looks pretty on you sweetheart" he says when he sees her in a flowery dress

"Thank you daddy" she says as she goes back to change her clothes

"Wow that dress really sparkles on you Alexis" he says when Alexis comes out in a great dress

"That you daddy" she says as she spins around to show him how it twirls with her

"Kristin did you find one you wanted?" he asks

"Yeah it's similar to Maddy's dress and Alexis's dress" she says before she comes out to show her father her dress

"It looks gorgeous on you darling it brings out your eyes" he says

"Thank you daddy" she says smiling

"Also Artie they get a choice of a bonnet and a pair of shoes to go with their dress" Nadine says coming with the hats

Maddy picks out a peach bonnet, Alexis picks out a green one, and Kristin picked out a blue one

"I think you three are happy you got your dresses" he says when they leave the shop

"Yes we are daddy" they say when they get in the van and buckle themselves up

"Daddy can we stop at the paint store?" Alexis asks

"What for sweetie?" he asks

"We want to help with our new sister's room she says happily

"I can't see why not" he says as they pull into Lowe's

Maddy, Alexis, and Kristin walked to the paint aisle to look at paint for their new sister's room. All three girls picked a color for the nursery before heading to stencils.

"Letters daddy" Maddy says pointing at the letter stencils

"Okay we'll get the letters so when we pick a name we can paint her name above her crib" he says reaching for the stencils

"Can we stencil our names above our bed?" Alexis asks

"Maybe later Alexis" he says as they head for the register to pay for the stencils

When Artie and the girls got home he took the dresses and everything to their room while the girls went to the new sister room to decided how they wanted to do the room. They decided on a night sky with Maddy's color as the night sky, Alexis's color as the moon, and Kristin's color as the stars

"Hey Artie I'm back" Kurt says coming into the house with Lizzy

"Hey" Artie says kissing Kurt

"Where's the girl's? Kurt asks

"They're in the new baby's room" Artie asks talking the four baskets and hiding them somewhere

"Oh I'll go see them" Kurt says going towards the baby's room

"Hi papa" Maddy, Alexis, and Kristin say together

"What are you guys doing?" he asks them

"Drawing" they say together

"What are you three drawing?" he asks

"Moon" Alexis says happily

"Stars" Kristin says happily

"I don't know yet" Maddy says happily

"I take it you three want to do a night a sky for your new sister room" he asks

"Yes papa" they say together

"How about sometime grandpappa, me and you three can work on the room like really make it look like the night sky, and surprise daddy with it" he says kneeling down

"Yes" all three say hugging him

"For now since we are using your crib Alexis we are going to move it in here, so it's already is in here" he says going to the spare room where all four cribs were kept

"Yeah" she says following papa to the room

When Kurt locates the crib he puts all three girls in, so they can show him where they want the crib to go

"You know what I'm thinking girls?" he says when he gets them out of the crib

"What?" they say at once

"Maybe we could draw all of us look up at the stars" he says showing them where the picture might go

"How are we going to get daddy without him knowing?" Kristin asks

"Don't worry I can draw daddy really good" he says lifting her out of the crib

After all of Alexis's old baby furniture was moved into the new room the girls went back to brain storming ideas for the room

"I know what the girls are doing for the new baby's room" Kurt says exiting the room

"What?" Artie asks

"It's a surprise you can't see until they are done with it" Kurt says smiling

"Oh" Artie says when he goes back to playing tea party with Lizzy

(Easter morning)

"Morning Kurt" Artie says rolling into the kitchen

"Morning Artie Happy Easter" Kurt says back handing Artie his medicine and juice

"Happy Easter to you as well" Artie says before taking his medicine

"Happy Easter daddy and papa" the girls says as they hop into the kitchen

"Happy Easter girls" Artie says serving the girls the egg shape waffles for breakfast

The family ate breakfast happily until it was time to go to church

"Daddy we can't find our dresses" Maddy, Alexis and Kristin say when they come out of their room still in their pajamas

"Really I thought I put the dresses somewhere you guys could see them" he says rolling to the room to see if the dresses were there

"That's weird I put them on each of your drawers so you three would know who was who's let me ask papa if he knew where they are" he says rolling out of the girl's room

"Kurt sweetie do you know where Maddy, Alexis, and Kristin's dresses are?" Artie asks

"No I don't I left them alone" Kurt says as he goes into the room to search for the dresses

Just then Lizzy got that weird look on her face

"Elizabeth Rose did you move your sister's dresses?" Artie asked his daughter

"Yes I did daddy" she says

"What did you do with them" he asks her

"I threw them in the bushes, and then I threw them in the garbage" she says

"Oh great let's hope the dresses are still there" he says rolling outside to the trash cans

When he gets there the dresses are gone

"Kurt did the trash people come yesterday?" Artie yells from the garage

"No why" Kurt says coming out to the garage

"Cause the dresses ain't here" Artie says

"Okay I'll search for them and hope they are still in good condition" Kurt says shuffling Artie into the house

"Girl's where are you?" he asks when he don't see them

He sees the door to their room is closed

"Lizzy unlock this door right now" Artie scolds from outside the door

"No daddy" she says as she goes back to torturing her sisters

"Daddy go get papa" Alexis pleas from behind the door

"Kurt can you come back in here please?" Artie asks

"Sure I found the dresses and bonnets, and shoes" Kurt says coming back into the house

"Lizzy has Alexis, Maddy and Kristin in the room and are torturing them" Artie says with a worry look on his face

"I'll take care of this" Kurt says grabbing the keys for all the rooms

Kurt unlocks the door quickly and Maddy, Kristin, and Alexis ran into their daddy's arms

"Kurt I think we should move these three into Alexis's old room" Artie suggests

"Yeah I'll ask my dad and Finn while we are at church if they can move the three beds and dressers into Alexis's room" Kurt says as he looks at Lizzy

"Come on girls daddy will get you ready for church in Alexis's old room" Artie says as the girls stay with him

"Elizabeth Rose you were very bad to lock your sisters in your bedroom and torture them" Kurt says sternly

Lizzy hangs her head down

"Come on we got to get to church" he says picking her up and taking her to the SUV

"There we go all three of you look lovely" Artie says after he has Kristin's shoes on her

"Thank you daddy" they say together

"Now we must get to church everybody out to the van" he says as all three go running towards the van

After Artie left for church Burt and Finn came over to move the rainbow, Dora, and cupcake bed into where Alexis used to sleep. Once the beds were moved they got the three dressers and moved them as well they left before Kurt and Artie came home from church

"Girl's go down to classroom to color while daddy and papa make lunch" Artie says as he takes off the girl's coats and shoes and puts on their slippers

"Okay daddy" they say as they ran downstairs

"That was a great service wasn't it" Artie says as he hangs up the girls coats on the coat hanger

"Yeah it was wasn't it" Kurt says as he begins to make the girls their lunch

"Just think next Easter we will be taking five girls to church" Artie says with a chuckle

"Yeah we will" Kurt says with a chuckle

Once the girls lunches were made Kurt and Artie took them down to the girls

"Okay girls lunch" Artie says when he gets off the elevator

The girls clean up their coloring books, and wash their hands before they eat

"Okay girls before we eat let's say grace" Artie says after all four girls have been served

"Okay daddy" they say as they fold their hands to pray

During lunch that day Lizzy went to get her sisters grapes from them

"Lizzy you have your own grapes" Kurt says munching on his lunch

"I ate them so I am stealing Maddy's, Alexis's and Kristin's" she says

"Lizzy these are mine" Maddy says hiding her grapes from her sister

"I want them Maddy so give them to me" Lizzy says knocking Maddy off her chair and onto the floor

"Lizzy no" Alexis says eating her grapes really fast

"No they are my grapes now" Lizzy says popping Alexis's grapes out of her mouth

Kristin walked really fast but Lizzy caught up to her to get her grapes

"It's okay girl's daddy has some fruit snacks in the desk" Artie says getting the fruit snacks out

"Thank you daddy" they say as they receive their fruit snacks

"Lizzy you are going into time out for thirty minutes for that" Kurt says getting up from his seat and carrying Lizzy up to her room for her punishment

"Girl's after lunch daddy going to take you up to show you your new room" Artie says after he was finished with his lunch

"Okay daddy" they say getting up to throw away their trash

Artie takes the three girls upstairs to Alexis's old room to show them where they are going to sleep from now on. Once Artie opens the door Maddy, Alexis, and Kristin both run into the room and jump on their beds and start talking to each other

"Girl's we must not jump on the bed if you three want to be cheerleaders daddy and papa will sign you three up for gymnastics" he scolds them

"Thank you daddy" they say getting off their beds and hugging him

The rest of the day does not go smoothly at all. Lizzy kept torturing her sisters anyway she could, and Artie and Kurt were glad the day was over when they tucked all four of them in bed

**Next Chapter Maddy, Alexis, and Kristin decorate their sister's nursery, and they decide on a name as well**


	15. Decorating the nursery

**Decorating the nursery**

The day that Kurt, his dad, and Maddy, Alexis, and Kristin were going to decorate the nursery Kurt came up with a plan to get Artie out of the house, so he didn't know about the nursery.

"Lizzy you ready to go to the park to play for a little bit, and then off to the mall to get your hair and nails done?" Artie asks his daughter

"Yes daddy" she says as she heads out to the van with daddy

Kurt waits for the van to leave before calling his dad over to help with the nursery

"Son I am so pumped I get to help with this one's nursery" he says coming into the house to help Kurt with Maddy's Alexis and Kristin's shoes

"I know you are dad I think you are going to be excited with the theme the girls picked out" Kurt says smiling

"What is the theme this time" Burt asks smiling

"Night sky grandpa" Alexis says happily

"Does that mean I will be doing a moon, stars, and all that jazz" Burt says as they head out the door

"No grandpa you are only painting and drawing" Kristin says when she is in her car seat

"Yeah they have been planning out the room for a while now they even picked out the bedding they want to go in the crib don't ya girls" Kurt says from the driver side

"Yes papa" they say together from the back seat

"Okay I guess we are off to the home improvement store to get the paint and the supplies" Burt says from the passenger side

"Yeah we are then we are off to Babies r us to get the bedding for the crib" Kurt says as he starts backing out of the drive way

When they got to home depot the girls ran to the paint section of the store with their samples in their little hands to have all three colors mixed for the room

"I can tell they are excited for their new sister with that energy" Burt says pushing the cart while Kurt goes after the girls who ran to the paint section

After the paints were mixed they went to get the moon and star stencils for the nursery before going to pay for everything. After the visit to the Home Depot was over Kurt took the girls to Babies r us since they wanted to help pay for the bedding set themselves. After the girls turn two Kurt and Artie made four charts for the girls in the kitchen, and if they were good or did their chore without problem they got a gold star, and if they filled up a whole row of gold stickers they got a dollar to add to their piggy bank that they had

"Girls do you have your little purses with your money in that you earned from your charts?" Kurt asks them

"Yes papa" they say together

"Okay stay close to papa in the store girls I don't want you three taking off understood" he says when he starts getting them out of the SUV

"Yes papa" they say as they go into the store to get what they went there for

Once they have picked up the bedding they went home to get started on the nursery

"Dad can you bring everything in and put it in the nursery while I get these three changed into some old clothes to wear when they help us work on the room" Kurt asks his father when they got home

"Sure son I can get it no problem" Burt says when Kurt takes the girls into the house

After Burt got everything in he moved the crib and changing table out, so he could lay the tarp in the room so none of the paint would splatter on the carpet. After Kurt and the girls were changed into old clothes they got started on the room

"Okay girls only put a little bit of paint on the brush, not too much and when you have the right amount of paint come over here and paint up and down like this" Kurt says showing the girls how to paint

After the girls were given their own brush they got started painting the wall

"This is fun papa" Kristin says when she goes back to put some more paint on her paint brush

"I know it is" he says when he stands behind Maddy to paint the rest of the way

Once the night sky was painted they left the paint to dry while they went to eat lunch, and after lunch Burt got started drawing the moon the way Maddy, Alexis, and Kristin wanted it to look for their new sister

"Okay girls ready to put some stars on now?" Kurt asks his daughters

The girls hurried up and ran back to the room to get started on the stars.

"I take that as a yes" he says as he head backs to the room to do the stars that were going to be on the ceiling

Maddy, Alexis, and Kristin had the most fun drawing different stars of all shapes and sizes until they went down for their nap

"They draw really good for their age" Burt says when Kurt comes back into the room after putting Maddy, Alexis, and Kristin down for their nap

"Yeah they do they color whenever they don't have school, or don't want to play" Kurt says going back up the ladder to do more stars

"Aren't the girls want some that glow in the dark as well?" Burt asks

"I never thought of that maybe tonight we can go back and get the ones that glow in the dark" Kurt says leaving some room for the ones that glow in the dark

"Are you two going to sign them up for a sibling class that is offered at the hospital?" Kurt asks

"Yeah we probably will so they know how to properly hold the baby, and everything else that's involved we are going to get them four interactive doll babies that cry, wet, so they could practice feeding the new baby and figuring it out on their own" Kurt says when he continues to paint more stars on the ceiling

"Have you two thought of any names yet for the new baby?" Burt asks again

"No we haven't Artie isn't that far along in the pregnancy yet, so when the time gets closer we will come up with a list, and we are even going to include the girls like maybe they might come up with names that might be fun" Kurt says

"That will be good and you can count on me and Carol to watch them when the time comes for Artie to go to the hospital" Burt says when he continues to work on the moon

When Burt and Kurt were done they stepped back to look at their work

"It looks great son I think Artie is going to be surprised" Burt says hugging Kurt close

"I think he will when the paint dries, and there are the glow stars on the walls and the ceiling" Kurt says with a chuckle as he shows Burt the way out

"Kurt we're back" Artie says coming into the house with Lizzy sleeping on his lap

"I missed you babe how did Lizzy like getting her nails done" Kurt says carrying Lizzy to her room

"She liked it she stood really still, and afterwards we went to the toy store to get a doll baby so she could practice for the new baby" he says going back out to the van to get the dolls

"I hope you got three others as well" Kurt says closing the door to Lizzy's room

"Yeah I did" he says bringing in the big toy bag that has four dolls in

**Next Chapter: the girls practice with the dolls, and Artie sees the room, and the family finally decides on a name**

**Review**


	16. Practice, Surprises, and names

**Practice, Surprises, and decisions**

"Are these real doll babies?" Kurt asks when he sees the dolls

"Yeah I even picked up the batteries that go with the dolls" Artie says getting out the batteries that were in the small bag

Kurt and Artie started opening the dolls and putting the batteries in to make sure they work properly

"I even picked up four little strollers for the girls, so if they want to take their babies on a walk they can, or they want to take them with them when they want to go somewhere" Artie says going back out to the van to get the little strollers

"Oh that will be great for them, and let me guess you got more accessories for them like little diaper bag and clothes and whatnot" Kurt says when Artie comes back into the house with the strollers on his lap and the bags on the handles of his wheelchair

"Yeah I even got a triple stroller for Maddy, Kristin and Alexis if they want their doll babies to stay together like they are now" Artie says going back out to the van to get the triple stroller and more items that came in that he ordered from _Toys r us_

"At least the girls are going to get plenty of experience with their baby dolls" Kurt says with a chuckle as he installs more batteries

"Yeah they should putting them to bed, feeding them, pushing them in the stroller changing them, rocking them" Artie says as he brings in the last of the baby doll items out of the van

"I think Maddy, Alexia and Kristin are up from their nap" Kurt says when he hears the three girls in the nursery

"I'll be waiting her assembling everything" Artie says when Kurt goes after the girls

"Hey girls did you three have a good nap?" Kurt asks them when he sees them working on the stars

"Yes papa we did" they say together

"Come out to the kitchen daddy and papa have a surprise for the three of you" he says when all three run out to see daddy

Hey girls I see you three are all energized" Artie says when all three run into his arms

"Yes daddy what's the surprise" Maddy asks

"Okay girls in the family room is a surprise for the three of you and Lizzy" he says as the girls go into family room to see the surprise

"You got us baby dolls thank you" Alexis says bringing in her baby doll that's in the stroller

"You're quite welcome" he says when she hug him

"I love mine daddy" Kristin says bringing in her doll that's in the stroller

"I can tell what about you Maddy do you like your doll baby?" he asks her

"I don't see it daddy" Maddy says when she looks around the room to see no doll baby for her

"Lizzy must of put it back in the cart when I wasn't looking don't worry let's go the toy store together and you can pick out your own doll baby" he says when she gets her shoes on

"Can we daddy?" she asks him

"Yes we can sweetie pie be back Kurt can you hold down the fort while I'm gone?" he asks when they leave

"Yeah Artie go I got it" Kurt says smiling

The whole way to the toy store Maddy was as happy as can be for a three year old, and when they got there she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her to the doll aisle. She slowly skims the dolls to find the perfect doll for her, and she finds the perfect doll that is on top

"I want that one daddy" she says pointing to the one that's on the top shelf

"That a good doll for you baby, and you're in luck it has batteries so you can interact with it" he says smiling

"Thank you daddy" she says when they go look for an associate to get the doll down

Once Maddy had her doll she was a happy camper, but to make sure her doll was safe in the van on the way home she picked out for little car seats one for her doll and one for her sisters dolls

"Maddy that's very sweet of you to think of your sisters like that" he says smiling

"I know daddy before we check out I want to pick out something for the new baby" she says going towards the baby aisle to pick out something for her new sister

"Sweetie that's very thoughtful of you to think of your younger sister" he says following her to the baby aisle

Maddy picks out a mobile that plays a very sweet song that she is sure her new sister will love and with that they head for the check-out counter

(At home)

"Papa I'm back" Maddy says carrying her new doll into the house

"Is that you're new doll sweetie she looks very pretty just like you" he says touching her nose causing her to smile

"Also I picked out something for the new baby, but I need you to attach it to crib" she says smiling

"I think that can be arranged" he says waiting for Artie to bring in what she got her new sister

"Thanks papa" she says putting her new doll in her stroller and going to find her sisters

"I think Maddy is the nicest one of all to think of her sisters even the newest one that's coming in a few months" Artie says bring in two bags from the toy store

"How so?" Kurt asks helping him with the bags

"She picked out a mobile that play a really pretty song" Artie says smiling

"Can't wait to hear it" Kurt says looking through the bag for it so Maddy can put it on

(That night)

"Daddy can we see you in the family room please" Maddy, Kristin, and Alexis calls

"Sure darlings coming" he says happily

"Follow us daddy we have a special surprise for you" they say leading him to the nursery

"Okay coming" he says following them

Once they reached the nursery Alexis grabbed the door and Kristin told daddy to close his eyes so he can see the surprise that they have been working on

"Okay daddy you can open your eyes now" Kristin says

When Artie opens his eyes he is amazed at the sight before him

"Girls this is beautiful" he says shedding a tear

"Do you like it daddy?" Maddy asks him

"Yes sweetie I love it very much" he says going over to examine the moon that was very neatly drawn

"My dad did that I hope you like it" Kurt says picking up Maddy

"I love it I even like the bedding" Artie says going over to see the crib bedding

"Alexis, Kristin you want to hear the song I picked out?" Maddy asks her sister

"Yeah" they say together

Maddy winds up the mobile and the song _Ever changing times _comes on

"Maddy that sounds so peaceful and calm" Kurt says when he hears the song for the first time

"I'm sure your new sister will like it" Artie says smiling

"Does it play any other songs besides that one?" Alexis asks

"Yeah it plays the song papa sang in high school" Maddy says smiling

"Any others?" Kristin asks

"Yeah you can change the mobile" Maddy says smiling when Kurt puts her down

"Come on guys let's go play tea party with our dolls, but before we do I think they need changed" Alexis says grabbing her doll stroller that had her doll name Anastasia

"Okay" Kristin says following her sister with her doll who was name Lindsay

"Right behind you" Maddy says following with her doll Mollie

"We really need to set aside some family time that we can decide on a time for this little one" Artie says rubbing his belly

"Yeah we better how about tomorrow night after dinner" Kurt suggest

"Tomorrow it is we can go down to the classroom and write the suggestions for names on the board" Artie says as he continues to marvel at the work his daughters did

"Yeah we can come up with some names and the girls can suggest names, and we can vote as a family I know what name I want" Kurt says in a sing song voice

"Let me guess one of them is Elphaba" Artie guesses

"Yeah how did you know" Kurt says in surprise when they leave the nursery

"You sand Defying Gravity that one week when I was a freshmen and you were a sophomore" Artie says as they begin to call the girls for bath

"Yeah I forgot about that" Kurt says with a chuckle

(The next night)

"Okay girls the reason why we called you down here is we want you to be apart of naming your new baby sister that is coming in a few months" Artie says rubbing his slightly swollen belly

"For this when you come up with a name raise your hand and either daddy or I will call on you" Kurt says as he writes girl's names on the board

"Candy" Maddy says when papa call on her

"Bristol" Kristin says after daddy calls on her

"Avery" Alexis says

"Stephanie" Lizzy says

"Tina" Kristin says again

After a good couple of rounds of the girls giving some great names for their sister it was time to put it to a vote to decide what name their new sister was going to be called, and it was a tie between Bristol and Avery, so Kurt and Artie had another vote to break the tie between the two names and the winner was Bristol by a landslide

"Daddy can we feel Bristol move inside of you?" Alexis asks after the voting was over

"Not now sweetie Bristol seems to be sleeping, but as soon as she wakes up I'll let you four feel her move" Artie says as the family heads upstairs for baths and story time

"Now that's over we got to pick a middle name for her or else she is doomed" Kurt says as Artie gets in the elevator to go upstairs

"Yeah we can decide that later just the two of us my love" he says pulling Kurt in for a kiss

"Yeah we can after we put all four girls to bed" Kurt says leaving Artie go upstairs

Once the girls were safely tucked in Artie and Kurt retreated to their room to come up with a middle name for Bristol.

"How about Hope" as her middle name" Kurt suggested

"Bristol Hope Hummel-Abrams" sounds a little weird to me Artie says smiling

"We could name her after a car" Kurt suggests

"Yeah we could how about Cadillac as her middle name" Artie suggest

"Bristol Cadillac Hummel-Abrams" sounds okay to me Kurt says smiling

"It feels like she is up cause she is doing summersaults in my belly" Artie says with a chuckle

"Let's try it out to see if she likes her name" Kurt says moving over to Artie's bed to feel Bristol move

"Hello little Bristol Cadillac Hummel-Abrams this is your papa talking to you whenever you're ready come out and meet us" Kurt says to Artie's midsection

With that she gives a little kick

"I think she likes it" Artie says with a chuckle

"I guess so darling" Kurt says getting into bed

**Next Chapter: Sibling class for the girls**


	17. Sibling Class, Early Contractions part 1

**Sibling Class, Early Contractions, and Kristin has Asthma part 1**

Kurt and Artie enrolled the girls into a sibling class that was at the hospital where Artie was going to have Bristol.

"Come on girls it's time for you four to go to the hospital for the sibling class" Artie calls from the kitchen

"Coming daddy" Maddy, Alexis and Kristin say together

"Where's Lizzy?" Kurt asks when he sees his three daughters putting on their shoes

"She's not coming papa she thinks the class is dumb" Alexis says smiling

"The class is not dumb you guys will learn more of how to take care of Bristol like bathing her, changing her, feeding her" Artie says handing the three their coats

"Do we need to bring anything with us daddy?" Kristin asks pulling her hair out of her coat

"I think you need to bring you dolls, so go run and get them real quick daddy will be right here" he says as all three run back to their bedroom to get their dolls

"I got the three way stroller daddy" Alexis says coming out with all three dolls in the stroller

"Seems like all three are ready let's head for the hospital" he says grabbing the keys to the van

The girls get in the van and buckle their dolls in before they get in their car seats and buckle themselves in

"Daddy will there be other kids our age there?" Maddy asks

"Probably sweetie they will probably learn how to be good brothers and sisters to their new sibling like you are" he says as he keeps driving to the hospital

(Back at the house)

"Lizzy why don't you want to go to the sibling's class?" Kurt asks her when he sits on her bed

"It's dumb papa" she says

"It's not dumb at that class you will learn how to feed your new sister, how to change her, what and what not to do with her, how to hold her properly, and lot of other fun stuff" he tells her

"Okay I'll go papa" she says getting off her bed and going to get her shoes

"That's my girl first you better grab Penny" he says as he grabs the keys to the SUV

(At the hospital)

"Elizabeth, Madeline, Alexis, and Kristin Hummel-Abrams" Artie tells the nurse

"I see only three right now" the nurse says looking at Maddy, Alexis, and Kristin

"The other one will be along she just didn't feel comfortable coming right now" Artie says as he takes the girls to a table

"Until then here are their name tags" the nurse says handing the girls their name tags that will go around their neck

"Thank you" the girls say when they receive their name tag with their name

Alexis follows her sisters with the stroller that had their dolls in, and when the girls had their doll they waited quietly while the other kids came into the room

"That must be Elizabeth Hummel-Abrams" the nurse says when Kurt checks her in

"Yes it is" Kurt says as he hangs onto Lizzy's hand

"The others are already here so here's her name tag" the nurse says giving Lizzy her name tag

"Lizzy over here" Kristin says waving her hand signaling to her sister where they were

Lizzy did not want to sit with her sisters she decided to sit with another little girl

"Daddy why Lizzy not sit with us?" Kristin asks

"I don't know sweetie" he says smiling

"Okay parents if you could please leave so I can start the class" the nurse says from the front of the room

"Bye girls be good" Artie says kissing the three he brought with him on the forehead

"Okay daddy they says as he leaves to say bye to Lizzy

"Lizzy listen to the nice nurse and try to stay with your sisters if you guys do an activity" Kurt says sternly

"Okay papa" she says as he leaves to say bye to Maddy, Alexis and Kristin

Once all the parents were out of the room the siblings class got underway

"Welcome to Lima's general sibling's class I'm your teacher Miss Perdita, so if every could get into a circle please we can get to know each other" she says smiling

For the circle Lizzy sat next to her sisters

"Hey girls" she says coming over with her doll

"Hey" Alexis says

"Why didn't you want to sit with us earlier?" Maddy asks

"I want to make some new friends instead of be with you guys all the time" she says putting her doll in her lap

"That's okay sis" Maddy says hugging her sister

"Since we have some talkers in the group won't don't you four go first" Perdita says looking at Lizzy, Maddy, Alexis and Kristin

"Hi I'm Lizzy" Lizzy says smiling

"I'm Maddy" Maddy says shyly

"I'm Alexis" Alexis says happily

"I'm Kristin" Kristin says

"And we're the Hummel-Abrams sisters and we are going to have a little sister in a few weeks that will be name Bristol" they say together

"Well it's nice to meet you Lizzy, Maddy, Alexis, and Kristin" Perdita says as she moves onto the next child

"I hope no one makes fun of us for having two daddies" Alexis says in a whisper

"I hope not either" Maddy says in a whisper

The girls continue to whisper to each other while the other children introduce themselves to the class

"Now that everyone is introduced it's time now to demonstrate how to hold a baby correctly" Perdita says dismissing the group back to their tables to sit while she demonstrates how to properly hold a baby

"Does everyone have their baby dolls with them?" she asks the class

All the girls hold up their baby dolls except for Kristin and Maddy who keep theirs close to them

"Madeline, Kristin do you have baby dolls?" she asks them

"Yes we do" the two girls says together while keeping their dolls tight

"Then could you show me?" Perdita asks them

"No" they says while keeping their dolls close

"Well since you girls won't show me your dolls I guess I am going have to take a peak for myself" she says looking down at them

Maddy and Kristin hid their dolls under the table

"Perdita you are needed in a room I'll take over the class" another nurse says coming into the classroom

"Maddy and Kristin it's okay if you don't want to show us your dolls" Claire says coming into the room

"Anyways everyone who has a dolls I'm going to demonstrate how to properly hold a baby" Claire says grabbing one of the dolls from the front of the room and showing the class how to cradle a baby properly

"Now you guys try remember to support the head" Claire says as the class tries to hold the baby properly

"Like this Miss Claire?" Maddy asks

"Yes just like that remember try not to drop her" Claire says looking how small Maddy was to her sisters

"I won't if I hold my sister I'll make sure one of my other sisters or my daddy or my papa near me so I won't drop her" Maddy says smiling

"Okay since I know your guys daddy that's why" Claire says as she moves on to check the others

"Don't worry sis I got your back when we enter preschool this fall I got your back" Lizzy says

"Us too" Alexis and Kristin say when they put their hand in

"Thanks guys" Maddy says putting her hand in

"Since we got that master let's try feeding our baby dolls while we hold them" Claire says passing out a plastic bottle for everyone

"Hang on Maddy I'll go get papa so he can help you" Alexis says getting down from her seat and taking Anastasia with her

"Thanks sis" Maddy says as she holds Mollie close

"Okay Maddy papa here he can help you" Kurt says taking a seat next to his smallest daughter

"Thanks papa" she says as she tries to hold Mollie and feed her at the same time

Mollie began to slip from Maddy's arms, but Kurt was right there to support her head

"It's okay Maddy papa has her" Kurt says as he tries to hold Mollie for Maddy

"Seems that everyone has gotten that a little mastered now we are going to move on to burping the dolls" Claire says as she passes out burp cloths to everyone

"If you need me for anything else Maddy don't be afraid to holler for me" Kurt says as he heads back to the waiting room

"Okay papa" she says as she gets ready to burp Mollie

"Boys and girls put the doll on either your lap or on the should and slightly tap their back until you feel like they have burped" Claire says

After they have practiced burping the class was dismissed for the night

"Hey girls did you have fun?" Kurt asks them when they exit the classroom

"Yeah I can't wait for next week" Kristin says happily

"Where's daddy?" Maddy asks

"Well he started experiencing some contractions during the waiting period, so he is admitted right now, so do you guys want to see him?" Kurt asks his daughters

"Can we papa?" Kristin asks

"Sure why not daddy's down here" Kurt says taking the four of them to where Artie was

"Hey sweetie you up for some visitors?" Kurt asks knocking on the door to Artie's room

"Yeah bring them on in darling" Artie says as Kurt brings the girls in to see him

"Hi daddy" the girls say when Kurt brings them in

"Hi my angels how was your sibling class?" he asks them when he sits up in bed

"Good we learned a lot tonight daddy" Maddy says when papa puts her on the bed

"What did you four learn tonight?" Artie asks

"We learned how to hold the baby, and feed and burp them" Kristin says when she is put on the bed

"That good what are you guys going to do next week?" Artie asks his daughters

"We don't know yet" Alexis says smiling

"You okay daddy?" Lizzy asks

"Yeah I just started to feel funny that's all I thought Bristol might come a little early, but we'll see what happens tonight" he says smiling

"Is that Bristol's heartbeat daddy?" Kristin asks when she hears her sister heartbeat

"Yes it is Kristin do you want to feel her move?" he asks her

"Can I daddy" she asks when he asks her that

"Sure that goes for you three as well" he tells Lizzy, Maddy and Alexis

"Bristol seems very active daddy" Kristin says when Bristol kicks her

"Yes that means she is awake and is very glad to see you" he says

"Me next" Alexis says putting her hand where Bristol is located

"Hi Bristol I'm Alexis I'm your other big sister, and I love you" she says placing a kiss on her daddy's stomach

"Oh Alexis that is very sweet" Artie says as he hugs his third daughter

"I'm Maddy your other sister even though I'm a little person I love you" Maddy says kissing Artie's tummy as well

"Don't worry Maddy we'll help you with Bristol so you can feel like you are a part of her life" Artie says hugging Maddy with his other arm

"Lizzy don't you want to say hi to your sister?" Kurt asks her

"No daddy" she says taking a seat in a hospital chair

"Bristol I'm your other sister Kristin" Kristin says in short breaths

"Kristin sweetie are you okay" Artie asks his daughter

"I feel I can't breathe daddy" she says in short breaths

"Kurt asks one of the nurses to come here and unhook me from the monitors, so I can take Kristin down to the emergency room to get checked out" Artie says uncovering himself

"Be right back darling" Kurt says going to get the nurse

"I hear you need to get up out of bed" the nurse says coming into the room

"Yes I need to take my daughter to be checked out right now she is having trouble breathing" he says getting out of bed

"Okay I'll unstrap you so you can take that little cutie to be checked out" she says when Kristin stays in her daddy's lap

After Artie was unhooked he started rolling towards the elevators to head down to the emergency room with Kristin

"Lizzy, Maddy, Alexis I'm taking you to grandpa's house so he can watch you three while I'm at the hospital with your sister" Kurt says as he gets in the elevator with the other three

"Coming papa" Maddy and Alexis say going in the elevator with him

Lizzy gets in and says nothing

"Papa will Kristin be okay?" Alexis asks

"Yes she will sweetie" he says holding his one daughter hand close as they exit the elevator

(In the emergency room)

"Yes my daughter is having shortness of breaths" Artie says to the receptionist at the window

"Okay come right through the doors and we'll get her registered" the receptionist says as she beeps the door open

Artie gets her registered and is put right back outside to wait for her name to be called

"Its okay princess daddy's not going anywhere" he says as he rocks her in his lap

Kristin holds her doll close to her as she starts to cry

"Kristin Hummel-Abrams" the nurse says from the doorway

"Come on sweetie let's get you checked out" Artie says as he rolls towards the door with her on his lap

"Sweetie can you get off your daddy's lap so I can see how much you weigh?" the nurse asks nicely

"You going to stay right there daddy?" Kristin asks with short breaths

"Yes sweetie" he says as he helps her off his lap and onto the scale

Kristin hangs onto her doll as she is weighed. After she is weighed she is put into an exam room, and is put on oxygen to help with her breathing

"Daddy can you hold me?" she asks him

"Sure sweetie" he says transferring from his chair and onto the hospital bed to hold his daughter

"Daddy tell me about the day I was born" she says snuggling up to his chest

"Sure sweetie" he says as he begins to tell her the story about her birth

"Well daddy and papa didn't know that you were in daddy until the doctor delivered your sister Alexis" he says smiling down at her

"I was hiding" she says with a giggle

"Yes you were hiding, so when daddy and papa heard that there was another baby that was hiding behind Alexis we were surprised that you were our extra girl" he says as he continues to rock her in his arms

"I was in a special place until it was time for me to come out" she says with another giggle

"You were when the doctor reached in and grabbed you didn't cry you were smaller than your sisters" he says as he continues on

"Did you get to hold me daddy?" she asks sticking her thumb in her mouth

"Yes but only for a brief moment until you were whisk away to be put on all kinds of machines to help you grow bigger until you could come home so you could be reunited with your sisters once and for all" he says as he finishes the story

"Good evening I'm Dr. Bell and I'm here to exam a Miss Kristin Hummel-Abrams" the doctor says coming into the room

"Kristin sweetie would you let the doctor exam you to see what's wrong with you" Artie asks his daughter

Kristin sits up in her daddy's lap and lets the nice doctor exam her

"Okay I'm going to have her get a chest x-ray to see what's going on in her lungs" Dr. Bell says before leaving the room

"Daddy I'm scared" Kristin says snuggling up to her daddy

"Sweetie there's nothing to be scared about once you get your picture taken the doctor can see what's going on with you" he says kissing her temple

The nurses come in and take Kristin down to get her chest x-ray and Artie went in with her to help keep her calm throughout the whole procedure

"If you want to fall asleep on daddy that's okay" he says when they wheel her back to the room

(Back at home)

"Dad thanks for watching the girl's on such short notice" Kurt says when Burt shows up

"It's fine Kurt go back to the hospital to be with Kristin she needs you" Burt says as Kurt tears out of the house

Burt checks on the girls and sees that Lizzy is fast asleep, and when he approaches Maddy and Alexis room he hears them crying behind the door

"Girls you okay?" he asks when he enters the room

"No we're scared that Kristin won't come back" Alexis says between sobs

"She is going to come back right now she has something that needs to be taken care of that's all when she comes back she will be as good as new

"You mean that grandpa?" Maddy asks with a sniffle

"With all my heart" he says

"Before we go to bed can we pray for her?" Alexis asks

"Sure" he says as they begin to pray

**Next Chapter: part 2**


	18. Kristin has asthma part 2

**Asthma part 2**

**This chapter going to be all about Kristin and the girls will come back next chapter in sibling's class**

After Maddy and Alexis and Burt prayed Burt tucked the two girls into bed, and went to call Kurt to see where they stand at with Kristin

"Hey Kurt how's Kristin?" Burt asks when Kurt picks up the phone

"So far she just had a chest x-ray to see what's going on in her lungs" Kurt response

"Can I talk to her?" Burt asks

"Sure Kristin grandpa wants to talk to you" Kurt says handing his phone to his daughter

"Hi grandpa" she says when she has the phone

"How are you feeling" he asks

'Good" she says happily

"That's good can I talk with papa again pleas?" he asks her

"Sure papa phone" she says rubbing her eyes

"Dad I'm worried about her" Kurt says stepping out of the room

"Kurt she will be fine she is fighter she has her one grandma looking down on her watching out for her, and even Maddy and Alexis prayed for her tonight before they went to bed" Burt says sitting on the couch

"That's good well dad I got to go the doctor walked into the room to read Kristin's x-ray" Kurt says before hanging up

"Okay text me after the results have been given" Burt says before lying down to get some sleep

"Will do" Kurt says before hanging up

"Well the results of Kristin's x-ray show that some of her bronchi in her lungs close up when she breathes, and that is causing her to have shortness of breath. I have a quick question was she born a preemie?" Dr. Bell asks

"Yeah she was the second smallest of our girls, and she was on a vent to help her breathe better" Artie says with concern in his eyes

"I am going to admit her for a few days have her on the oxygen tonight, and then take it off tomorrow to see what happens to see if she has any breathing spells" Dr. Bell says

"Is there a hospital gown she can change into?" Artie asks

"Yeah I'll get one out for her" Dr. Bell says grabbing a really colorful hospital gown for Kristin to wear

After Dr. Bell stepped out to see what room was available in peds Artie and Kurt changed Kristin out of her clothes and into her hospital gown, so she can be hooked up to an I.V

"Will the I.V hurt daddy?" Kristin asks her daddy

"You will feel a slight pinch where they will put it, but it will be over before you know it" he says comforting her

"That's it?" she asks

"Yeah that's it" Kurt says getting Kristin comfortable before the nurse comes in to put her I.V in

One of the nurses comes in to put Kristin's I.V in before she got moved up to her room, and once her I.V was in she had to wait to go up to her room

"Papa can you go home and get my favorite blanket?" Kristin asks

"Sure sweetie as soon as you are settled I'll go home and get you your favorite stuffed animal, your pillow, your slippers, and anything else you might need" Kurt says when the nurses come in to transport Kristin up to peds

"This is a pretty room" Kurt says entering the room where Kristin will be staying

While Kurt waits for Artie and Kristin to come up he gets her bed a little bit comfortable for her, and to inform his dad about Kristin's results

"Here we are there's papa" the nurse says as she brings Kristin into the room

"Hey sweetie where's daddy?" he asks her

"He went back to his room" she says smiling

"Oh after we get you registered again I'll go check on daddy to see if he can stay with you while papa goes home and get some of your things" he says tucking her in for the night

"Okay papa can you turn on the TV. so I can watch some cartoons?" she asks

"Sure sweetie" he says turning on the television for her

After she was registered into her room Kurt went down to check to see how Artie was and to ask him if he can stay with Kristin while he goes home to get some of her stuff like her blanket and her pillow, and her manikin so she can take her glasses off when she sleeps, and her stuffed animal

"Hi pumpkin daddy's back" Artie says when the nurses bring him into the room

"Hi daddy" she says yawning

"Daddy's glad you can breathe better" he says smiling

"Can you stay with me to keep me company?" she asks with the puppy dog eyes

"Sure sweetie" he says before he asks the nurse if his bed can be moved closer to hers

Both Artie and Kristin watched a Disney movie that was already in progress until she fell asleep in his arms

"Hi darling" Kurt says coming into the room with Kristin's pillow and her blanket and her overnight bag

"Hey" Artie says in a whisper

"She fall asleep?" Kurt asks putting the pillow under her head

"Yeah she fell asleep just a little bit ago as soon as the movie was ending" Artie says in a whisper

Kurt covered the both of them up and gave Artie a quick kiss good-bye before heading home to relieve his dad from watching the other three girls. Once Kurt left Artie gave Kristin a kiss on her forehead before falling asleep himself while listening to Bristol's heartbeat

(Next morning)

Kristin woke up before her daddy, so she wiggled out of his arms to put on her glasses and say good morning to Bristol. After she said good morning to Bristol she turned on the television to watch some cartoons while she waited for breakfast to be brought up

"Morning sweetie sleep well?" Artie asks her

"Yes daddy" she says happily

"I think today Linus is going to see how you do without your oxygen" he says stretching

'Yea" she says happily

The rest of the morning goes fine Dr. Tiger comes to check on Artie to see if the contraction has stopped, and Bristol will wait a few more weeks to make her appearance

"Hey Artie I heard you were in here" Linus says coming into the room

"Yeah I started having some labor pains, but it was false labor so little girl number five gonna wait awhile before making her appearance" he says rubbing his bump

"I heard you were having some short breaths yesterday" Linus says examining Kristin

"Yes I was" she says smiling

"Let's take a listen here shall we" Linus says putting his stethoscope in his ears so he can listen to Kristin's lungs

"Okay Kristin can you take some good deep breaths in and out for me please?" he asks her

While Kristin was breathing Linus could hear her wheeze a little bit which he was able to come a conclusion to what she has

"Well Kristin it seems you have a little bit of asthma trouble there sweet girl" he says putting his stethoscope around his neck

"What does that mean?" she asks

"That means that some holes in your lungs close up, and you can breathe properly so to help you open those holes back up we are going to give you an inhaler to help you breathe" Linus says smiling

"Do I get to pick out which one I want?" she asks

"Absolutely sweetie pie" Artie says kissing her on her forehead

"Okay I'll stop by later with a few inhalers and she can pick out which one's she wants" Linus says before leaving the room

"How many can I get daddy?" she asks him

"I'll let you get three inhaler's one for at home, one for preschool, and your spare one, and if papa let's you have another one you can get four" he says right when breakfast is brought in to the room

Artie and Kristin ate breakfast together while they waited for Kurt to come to visit

"Daddy will you get to come home today?" she asks

"I have to see what Dr. Tiger says sweetheart and if she says I can go home I probably can be released with you cause I think Linus might release you today to come home" he says as he eats his breakfast

The rest of the morning Artie takes Kristin down to the playground to play for a little bit

"Be careful you don't run too much sweetie" he says letting her go play with the other boys and girls

"Okay daddy" she says going to play with the other sick children her age

"When are you due?" a man asks taking a seat next to Artie

"In a few weeks" Artie says rubbing his bump

"I'm not due for another month" the man says smiling

"My name is Artie Hummel-Abrams by the way" Artie says shaking the man hand

"Harry Jennings" the man says back

"Which one is yours?" Artie asks

"The one by your little girl" Harry says smiling

"Then mine is the one with the glasses on" Artie says smiling

'What was your little girl in for?" Harry asks

"She was having short breaths last night so she got admitted and we found out this morning she has asthma" Artie says

"Our little girl had her bone marrow transplant a few days ago she had an early stage of leukemia and the doctors said we caught it early enough so we can treat it" Harry says

"I hope she feels better hopefully she can play with Kristin sometime" Artie says smiling

"Thanks I am pretty sure Zoey will love to play with Kristin after she gets released. What are you having by the way?" Harry asks

"I'm sure Zoey will love to meet Kristin's other three sisters. We are having another girl" Artie says happily

"You have three other daughters!" Harry says in shocked

"Yes Lizzy, Maddy and Alexis" Artie says

"Wow I am sure Zoey will have four new friends this fall in preschool, and we are having a girl as well" Harry says rubbing his bump

"That's good maybe when Zoey gets released we can set up a play date" Artie says

"That sounds good" Harry says going to check on Zoey

"Before you go you want our phone number?" Artie asks

"Yeah that would be great" Harry says turning around and taking the phone number from Artie

"Kristin let's go back to the room" Artie says unlocking his breaks

"Daddy can Zoey come back with us?" Kristin asks

"Sure if it's okay with her daddy" Artie says taking her hand

Together Artie and Kristin walk back to the room where Kristin had another asthma attack

'Kristin did you play too hard when daddy told you not to" Artie scolds putting Kristin's mask back on her

"Sorry daddy I was having too much fun" she says apologizing

"That's okay sweetie I forgive you" he says paging a nurse to turn Kristin's oxygen back on for her so she can breathe

Once Kristin had her oxygen back on her and Zoey colored while their dads talked until Zoey had to go back to her room

"When is papa coming daddy?" Kristin asks

"Hopefully soon" he says looking at the clock

"Sorry I'm late darling I had to pick the girls up from school" Kurt says coming into the room with Lizzy, Maddy and Alexis

"Hey sis how you feeling?" Alexis asks trying to climb on Kristin's bed

"Not good" Kristin says back

"What happened?" Maddy asks

"Had another asthma attack so that why I have a mask on my face" Kristin says taking some deep breaths in and out

The girls talked while their daddies talked to each other

"I think Kristin is going to be in the hospital for another when we came back from the playground she had another attack" Artie says with a scared look in his eyes

"Sweetie she will be fine she is a fighter, and if you worry yourself too much you will cause yourself to go back into early labor" Kurt says warning Artie

"Okay I'll take your word for it" Artie says smiling

Kurt was right Kristin was able to be released the next day to come home with her four inhalers and some oxygen just in case

**Next chapter siblings class part 2**


	19. Sibling class and carbon monixide

**Siblings class part 2 and carbon monoxide **

"Lizzy, Maddy, Alexis, and Kristin you ready for your next siblings class?" Kurt asks his daughters

"Yes papa we are ready" they say together

"Okay get in the SUV and we will head for the hospital" Kurt says following them out the door

"Bye girls be good tonight" Artie calls from the master

"Bye daddy love you" the girls say

"Hey everyone welcome back to siblings class tonight we are in for a fun evening tonight we are going to practice changing a diaper, how to push a baby in a stroller, and play some fun games" Hannah says from the front of the room

"This should be fun" Lizzy says as she lays her doll down so she could practice changing it

"Lizzy careful that could be Bristol" Maddy warns her sister

"Sorry Maddy I promise I will be more careful with Bristol" Lizzy says smiling

After they practiced pushing their dolls around in a stroller they played some fun sibling games

"Okay kids see ya next week remember next week we are going to take a tour of where mommy going to be having the new baby" Hannah says dismissing the kids from the classroom

"Kristin I'm surprised you didn't have an asthma attack during class tonight" Maddy says smiling

"Yeah but I had a bad one earlier in the day and it took a while for daddy to get it under control" Kristin says smiling

"Hi daddy" Alexis says when she sees Artie come and get them

"How are my girls?" he asks

"Good" they say as each girl gives him a big hug and kiss

"That's good who is in the mood for ice cream" he asks them

"Me" they say together

"Okay let's go get some ice cream" he says when they get in the elevator to head out to the van

(The next week)

"Bye girls daddy and papa will see you in a little bit" Artie says kissing each of his girls on the forehead

"Bye daddy" they says as they go find their seats for class

"Welcome everyone to the last siblings class before graduation next week" Hannah says from the front of the room

The whole class cheers

"Tonight we are going to review what we have learned, and take a tour of the maternity center where we have your parents set up in mock rooms, so you can get a feel oh how long you might have to wait for your new sibling to arrive" Hannah says before reviewing what the class has learned over those last few weeks

After the review they all lined up at the door with their buddies

"Kristin" Zoey says when she sees her friend

"Zoey" Kristin says when she sees her friend running towards her

"I didn't know you were in this class too" Zoey says when she stands by Kristin

"We are these are my sisters" Kristin says introducing Zoey to Lizzy, Maddy, and Alexis

During the tour the girls got to see the different rooms that daddy might be in when he has Bristol in a few weeks, and they even got to see him he was in during the trial

"Lizzy, Maddy, Alexis, and Kristin your daddy is in here" Hannah says opening the door to Artie's room for the girls

"While those four are visiting we are continue to see your mommy's and daddy's" Hannah says as she continues down the hall

"Will we get to be here when Bristol arrives? Alexis asks smiling

"Only until a certain time sweetie then grandpa will take you home where you four will sleep until grandpa wakes you up and tells you that Bristol has arrived" Kurt says picking her up

"How much longer do we have to wait for her to get here?" Kristin whines

"Kristin Lynn we must not whine" Artie says

"Only a week more then she is here" Artie says from the bed

"Papa will we have games and activities to do while we wait?" Maddy asks

"Yes I will pack each of your backpacks with activities and fun things for you four to do while I'm back here with daddy" Kurt says comforting Kristin

The girls asked some more questions before they headed back to the classroom

"Before we move onto games I better explain something that might come in handy if mommy has the baby at home" Hannah says when the group takes their seat

"What's that?" a kid name Alex asks

"It's call 911 if mommy is in pain call 911 as soon as possible so mommy can get help" Hannah says passing out a piece of paper that has the instructions on it

The rest of the evening the class plays games and goes over the graduation schedule for the following week

(Middle of the night)

Artie and Kurt wake up to all four girls throwing up in the bathroom

"Girls' are you okay?" Kurt asks checking on them

"Papa we don't feel well" they say together

"Girl's what's wrong?" Artie asks them

"We have headaches and we feel sick to out tummy's" they says together

Artie and Kurt knew what to do they took two girls and got them out of the house to breathe fresh air

"Artie I am going to call 911" Kurt says dialing the number for the paramedics

Lizzy and Alexis both collapse

"Lizzy, Alexis wake up for daddy please" Artie begs

"Artie what happened?" Kurt asks frantic

"They just collapse on the ground and they are not waking up" Artie says with worry sound to his voice

"Don't worry they are going to be fine the ambulances are coming and they will transport us to the poison control center where the girls will go into chambers so they can breathe fresh air once again" Kurt says comforting Artie

Once all four girls were loaded in the ambulance Artie and Kurt set off to be with their girls. When the girls arrived they each had their own chamber and Artie would wheel from chamber to chamber hoping that the girls will wake up soon, so he could hold them in his arms once more

"Alexis wake up for daddy please" he begs from outside her chamber

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The girls wake up from inside the chamber**


	20. The girls wake up

**The girls wake up**

Upon arriving at the poison control center Lizzy, Maddy, Alexis, and Kristin were put into four different chambers

"Artie slow down I can't run that fast" Kurt says when he tries to catch up to Artie

"I'm worried about our girls Kurt especially me I was the one who carried them and gave birth to them" Artie says rolling to where they took the girls

"I'm going to stay with Lizzy" Kurt says when they enter where the chambers were

"Maddy girl daddy here" Artie says on the outside of her chamber

"Don't worry Alexis daddy's here" he says when he rolls up to her chamber

"Kristin sweetie I'm here" he says approaching her chamber

That how it stayed for two hours Kurt stayed with Lizzy while Artie rolled back and forth for the other three girls

"Artie go lie down I'll wake when one of the girls wake up" Kurt says when he sees how tired Artie is

"No Kurt I won't leave my girls no matter what" he says locking his brakes between Alexis's and Kristin's chamber

"I'll leave you alone Artie" Kurt says going back to Lizzy

Lizzy began to flutter her eyes open

"Lizzy that goodness your awake" Kurt says when he sees her open her eyes

"Papa" she says from inside the chamber

Kurt goes to get a nurse to tell them that Lizzy is awake. When Lizzy is out of the chamber Kurt hugs her and doesn't let go of her

"You want to go to grandpa house for a sleepover while daddy and I make the house safe for the four of you" he asks her

She nods happily

"Okay we'll head over now" Kurt says taking her out to the SUV to take her over to Burt's house

The next one to wake up is little Madeline

"Maddy thank goodness you are alright" Artie says when he sees her

"I'm fine daddy" she says from inside the chamber

"Papa has Lizzy he will come back to take you to grandpa's for a sleepover" he tells her

"No I don't want to go with Lizzy" she says from inside the chamber

"I'll call uncle Finn to see if you can stay with him and auntie Rachel" he tells her as he quickly text him to see if he can take Maddy, and Alexis while he stays and waits for Kristin

Once Maddy was out the first thing she did was use the potty

'How's Bristol daddy?" she asks him

"She's sleeping right now sweetie" he tells her

Finn comes to get Maddy to take her over to his house for a sleepover.

"Daddy" Alexis says when she opens her eyes

"Alexis sweetie I'm right here" he tells her on the outside of the glass

"Is Kristin awake yet?" she asks

"No Alexis your sister is not awake yet but hopefully soon" he tells her

"Can I stay with you and Bristol?" she asks him

"Sure sweetie" he tells her as a nurse opens her chamber

Alexis falls asleep on what was left of Artie's lap while they wait for Kristin to wake up

"My sweet little Kristin" he says stroking the outside of the chamber

(An hour later)

Alexis wakes up and gets off daddy's lap to talk to Kristin

"Kristin it's me please wake for daddy he doesn't want to lose you" she tells her

Kristin slowly opens her eyes

"Kristin thank goodness your okay" Alexis says

"I am too I don't want to go yet I want to see our baby sister" Kristin says with a smile

"Bristol isn't here yet she is still inside daddy" Alexis says smiling

"I had this funny dream where me you and Maddy blew the biggest bubble and we got trapped inside and we rolled all over the place and papa was really mad" Kristin says with a chuckle

"That would be funny" Alexis says with a giggle

The nurse sees that Kristin is awake so she gets her out while Kristin comes out of the chamber

"Daddy Kristin is awake" Alexis says patting him awake

"That's good" he says going over to where Kristin was

Once Kristin was released Artie took both girls over to Uncle Finn's when suddenly he is hit with a pain

"Daddy what's wrong?" Alexis asks

"I think Bristol is ready to make her entrance now" he says when they get by the van

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Bristol makes her entrance **


	21. Bristol Arrives

**Bristol Arrives**

Artie was two weeks past his due date when Kurt got the horrible news about Finn

"Kurt darling what's wrong?" Artie asks rolling into the kitchen with his round belly

"Finn dead' Kurt says crying

"Oh no' Artie says with a gasp

"Yeah he got killed by a drunk driver" Kurt says between sobs

"When the funeral babe?" Artie asks

"Dad, and Carol are planning it this week and they will call us with the details" Kurt says wiping away the tears

"How are we gonna tell the girls" Artie asks

"I don't know yet I am not bringing them to the calling hours and I am not bringing you for the sake of purposes" Kurt says sternly

"I understand darling" Artie says when a back spasm hits him

"Sweetie are you okay?" Kurt asks

"Yeah it's just a back spasm that's all" Artie says heading for the heated chair to massage his back

Burt and Carol set aside a special time for Elizabeth, Madeline, Alexis, and Kristin to say good-bye to Uncle Finn personally

"Is that Uncle Finn?" Lizzy asks when Kurt lift her up to see him

"Yes sweetie it is" Kurt says trying not to cry in front of his daughter

"Did he play the drums?" Alexis asks

"Yes Alexis he did at our house he has a special present for all four of you" Carol says

"Let me guess four drum sets?" Artie guesses

"How's you know" Burt asks Artie

"He always played drums when we didn't have a drummer" Artie says letting Kristin say good-bye to Finn

After Artie and the girls saw Finn he took them home before the calling hours started

(A few days later)

"Kurt instead of having her middle name after a car how about we used the first letter of Finn's first name as her middle name" Artie suggest

"I would like that" Kurt says grabbing the baby book and looking to find the perfect name that started with f

After fifteen minutes they stumbled upon the perfect middle name for Bristol

"Okay Bristol Florentina Hummel-Abrams whenever you are ready to come out we're ready" Artie says to his stomach

"How big is Bristol?" Kurt asks

"She gonna be bigger than the girl weighing in close to nine pounds" Artie says rubbing his belly

"Why haven't you been induced yet?" Kurt asks

"Dr. Tiger is out of town right now and I don't trust any other doctor to deliver Bristol" Artie says

"Maybe we could do a home birth" Kurt suggest

"Maybe if Bristol arrives before Dr. Tiger comes back" Artie says

The next day Kurt ordered the birthing tub and anything else they would need to have Bristol at home if Dr. Tiger doesn't make it home in time, or if they can't make it to the hospital fast enough

( Two weeks later)

The girls were at preschool and Artie was at home when he was hit with a contraction

"Okay Bristol let me call papa at work to see if he can come home and take me to the hospital" Artie says to his stomach

When Artie called Kurt he got his voicemail he figured that he was working, so he call Carol to see if she could drive him to the hospital. No one picked up over there, so Artie called the store personally to tell to get his butt home cause Bristol wants to be born

"Hey Artie how ya feeling?" Kurt asks when he comes in the house

"Like I am having a baby" Artie says when he was hit with a contraction

"Okay I'm here now let's head for the hospital' Kurt says pushing him out to the van and heading for the hospital

(The hospital)

"Hey Artie I see Bristol wants to make her appearance" Dr. Tiger says coming into the room

"Yes she does" he says when he is hit with a contraction

"Since I am taking her by C-section we have to wait since there is a C-section already in progress when that C-section is done you are next to go in" Dr. Tiger says with a smile

"Okay doc' he says when she leaves

"Hey Artie when do go in?" Kurt asks coming in the room

"In a little bit until then I have to stay here and be in labor with Bristol" Artie says folding his arms

"After we got you checked in I went to pull the girls from preschool so they are in the waiting room with Rachel" Kurt says kissing him

An hour passes before Artie is taken into the operating room before he goes in he wants to see his girls

"Is Bristol going come today?" Kristin asks Artie

"Yes princess Bristol is going to be born today when you see papa come out of the operating room that means all four of you are big sisters" he says wiping the tears from his eyes

"Bye daddy' the girls say together as Artie is rolled into the operating room

The nurses put the screen up so Artie and Kurt can't see what Dr. Tiger is doing

"Ready to be a papa again?' Artie asks Kurt

"If you are ready to be a daddy again" Kurt says as he kisses Artie

"Okay guys ready to see Bristol?" Dr. Tiger asks

Kurt nods

"Okay sweetie say hello to your daddies" Dr. Tiger says pulling Bristol from Artie's stomach

When Dr. Tiger pulled Bristol from Artie she let out a very high pitch cry

"Kurt she sounds like you" Artie says with a chuckle

"I think so too" Kurt says

"She is definitely a big girl" Dr. Tiger says cleaning out her mouth and nose

(The waiting room)

"I think Bristol is here" Alexis says when she hears Bristol cries

"What are we waiting for let's see her" Kristen says as they run to where Bristol might be

"Girls you can't be in the operating room" Kurt scolds when Lizzy, Maddy, Alexis and Kristin come running in

"I guess they were excited to see their sister they couldn't wait any longer" Dr. Tiger says with a chuckle

"I guess not' Artie says

"These must be the four big sisters" the nurse says from where Bristol was

"Yes" they say together

"How about we get you some masks and some gown and you four can see her" the nurse says taking the four to the scrub room to get some masks on and gowns that fit them

Once the girls were properly sanitized they were brought in to see Bristol

"How about a sister photo" Kurt suggest

"Okay' the girls say

Kurt takes many pictures of Bristol together with her sisters

"Can I measure her?" Kristin asks the nurse

"Sure sweetie" the nurse says handing Kristin the tape measure

"I think Kristin is going to be a nurse when she grows up" Artie says

"I think so too" Kurt says

After Bristol is wrapped up she was taken over to Artie

"Hello Bristol Florentina Hummel-Abrams" Artie says kissing her

Kurt hands the camera to a nurse for the first family photo as a family of seven. After Artie saw Bristol she was taken to the nursery to be weighed and vitals taken, and of course Kristin follows so she can learn more.

"If she is serious about being a labor and delivery nurse we have a program for kids that's start when they are in kindergarten here ours brochure" the nurse says handing Kurt a brochure

"Thanks it's something to think about" Kurt says smiling

After Artie was back in his room and Bristol was him Kurt brought all four girls back so they could her

"How much does she weigh?" Maddy asks

"Ask the future nurse" Kurt says when he refers to Kristin

"Our new sister weighs in at 9 pounds and 12 ounces and is 22 inches long" Kristin says giving her sisters the vitals on their new sister

One by one each of the girls got to hold Bristol

**Review?**

**Next Chapter: Bristol comes home and Artie suffers post-partum **


End file.
